Another Day, Another Misson
by AnCa
Summary: Another Mission for SG1. Should just be a normal mission, of course it won't be : Teamfic. More details, plague, aliens, rescue etc! Unfinished to be rewritten when I have time!
1. Morning encounters

****

Disclaimer- I don't own the stargate, its characters, or any of it in fact. I just write fics about them.

Season- Season 7, before Evolution.

Summary- SG1 go on a mission, they get into trouble. I really don't know much more than that myself, and the little I know, you aren't hearing :-)

"Danny!"

Daniel Jackson sighed, mentally waving goodbye to his early morning cup of coffee as he turned round.

"Jack?" His friend was walking, well, jogging, down the corridor towards him, an overly cheerful smile on his face.

"On your way to the briefing?" Okay, Jack early? Something's up.

"Actually I was going to-"

"Good, me too!" Jack interrupted, seemingly oblivious to Daniel's efforts. Daniel knew however he was deliberately ignoring him. "Jack."

"Daniel?"

"Who are you hiding from?" Jack sighed.

"Teal'c."

Okaaay, "Teal'c?"

"Yes Daniel, Teal'c. Happy now?" Jack was ushering him along the corridor, a watchful eye roaming the halls.

"Ummm why?"

"We made a bet."

"What-ah!" He was suddenly pulled rather strongly through a nearby door, one of the science labs. The scientist in residence looked up rather startled as Jack made a 'quiet!' sign at him. Daniel shrugged sympathetically. A clunk of boots was heard outside as someone walked past, Jack didn't release his grip on Daniel's sleeve, or his death glare on the unfortunate scientist until the noise had completely faded away. "Jack?" His (erstwhile) friend sighed.

"Teal'c claimed I wasn't as….sneaky as I used to be."

Slightly incredulous "Teal'c said that?"

"Well…no. He did that eyebrow thing and covered it up with a lot of jaffa mumbo jumbo but basically yes, he said I'm not as sneaky!"

"So…"

"So I bet him mid-watch on our next mission that I could get to the briefing without him seeing me this morning."

"Why?" Jack sighed again. He was getting irritable in his old…better not finish that thought.

"To prove a point Daniel."

"Why? I mean-Oh never mind." If jack glared at him any harder he'd probably turn to dust. Or stone. Hmm that could be fun. "So how are you planning to get there without Teal'c spotting you? I mean there are cameras all over the mountain." Jack waved dismissively,

"Teal'c wouldn't look at the cameras. It's not honourable enough for him."

"On the contrary, O'Neill," Jack spun round, an incredulous look painting his features, Daniel repressed a smile with difficulty, "The Jaffa value honour, not stupidity." Teal'c stepped into the room, a satisfied smile on his face. "I believe I have won the bet O'Neill." Daniel waited nervously for Jack's reaction.

"Fine!" Jack walked out past Teal'c, reminding Daniel (and not for the first time) of a petulant child. In the doorway he turned round, "But Teal'c, you have completely ruined what little faith I had in my own ability to be…sneaky." With that, Daniel watched his friend virtually stomp down the hall. Teal'c was watching with amusement evident on his face.

"I believe O'Neill is most displeased Daniel Jackson." Daniel suppressed a smirk.

"Yeah well, you know how Jack hates mid-watch." He remembered they weren't alone, and turned back to the scientist who was looking distinctly red against his white lab coat. "Shall we…"

"I believe we should proceed to the briefing Daniel Jackson." Daniel nodded,

"Thought so." Following Teal'c at a quick pace, eager to escape the disgruntled scientist, Daniel couldn't help reflecting, 'This is going to be an interesting day.'

Jack strolled casually into the debriefing, "Carter." He acknowledged, nodding at his 2IC who smiled back at him. "Sir." He sat down opposite her and was about to speak as Teal'c and Daniel came in. Remembering the Jaffa's sneakiness, he aimed a glare at Teal'c as they seated themselves.

"Hey Daniel, Teal'c." Carter greeted them cheerfully; he ought to ask Carter her opinion. He was special ops trained for crying out loud! Surely he was sneakier than a Jaffa who was at least twice his weight and age.

Age, what an unpleasant concept.

Maybe that was it, he was getting too old. Heck, he'd retired before. He'd only come back because they needed him. But was that really true anymore? They had allies now, ships capable of well, okay not defending earth yet, but putting up one hell of a fight. Earth might not be safe, but it was getting there.

On the other hand, why on earth (or any other planet) would he want to give this up?

Oh yeah, the dying, torture, slavery etc.

Well, no job's perfect.

Hammond walked in, "Good morning SG1." And another wonderful work day was beginning.

Major Samantha Carter listened intently to the briefing. Apparently a MALP had found P3X-149 suitable for study. Breathable oxygen, moderate temperature etc. Most interestingly a UVA had located a small settlement about 2 clicks from the gate. A rainstorm had meant the UAV couldn't get any decent pictures, but any type of civilisation was interesting off-world. It meant she could do something other than take soil samples or stand watch. As lucky as she acknowledged herself to be in having the opportunity to go through the gate, millions of miles away from earth, work could still get dull.

"Here is the footage from the UAV" General Hammond was saying, directing their attention to the screen. Firstly all that could be seen was the usual "Ah trees!" as the Colonel said. Then mixed in with some unfortunate cloud cover, some structures, rather like thatched cottages could be made out. The images were blurry due to the rain, but a large fire in the centre of the structures was visible, something was being burnt on it. People, who (thankfully) looked human, were distinguishable as smaller dots, headed in groups to the buildings. The footage ended abruptly as the UAV turned round; General Hammond switched it off.

"Any ideas Doctor Jackson?" Daniel looked up in that rather bemused way he had when he'd been concentrating on something.

"Well judging by the structures, I'd estimate mid 19th century development, most likely of earth origin. I can't really tell you a lot more tell we get a closer look."

"You can get that later today, you embark at 1500, dismissed!" Sam rose to her feet, grinning at Daniel who smiled back.

This could be fun.


	2. Getting started

Teal'c shook off the momentary coldness that always accompanied gate travel, as he stepped onto P3X-149. The rainstorm that had earlier raged over the planet was gone, leaving the sky clear, if overly chilled. Observing the immediate area, he saw nothing but rain-washed trees and soaked grass. Satisfied all was well, for the moment at least, he relaxed his hold on his weapon and moved aside to let his comrades pass through the gate. O'Neill came directly after him, Teal'c did not miss how he too sent a wary glance around the Stargate area. A few paces behind him followed Major Carter and Daniel Jackson, gate travel had apparently not interrupted their conversation, as they remained immersed in debate. Both maintained a loose grip on their weapons though, years of experience having made them cautious rather than careless. As it should be.

"Ah my favourite type of planet." O'Neill's voice broke into his musings. "Quiet!"

"A condition that would be better maintained if you were to lower your voice O'Neill." Teal'c himself injected, noting the somewhat smothered amusement of Major Carter and Daniel Jackson with satisfaction. O'Neill directed an annoyed but tolerant look in his direction, "Yes…Daniel, where is this holiday spot you and Carter wanted to check out?"

"About an hour or so…" Daniel Jackson consulted a map he had kept conveniently located in his front jacket pocket, and looking up, pointed northwards "That direction!"

O'Neill nodded and rapped out briskly, "Okay, Teal'c take point, Carter rearguard, Daniel…lead on."

Assuming his position at the front of the group, Teal'c established a steady pace, listening half to the light hearted banter of his teammates, and half to the stillness of the forest about them.

They'd been marching about a half hour or so before anything happened. The way was pretty straightforward so Daniel's only real job was checking the map ever so often against his compass to check they were still enroute. This left him lots of time to think, hypothesise, make suggestions to himself about what they might encounter. The novelty of travelling through the gate to 'meet and greet' had never really worn off for Daniel. He'd found the 50th mission as fascinating as the 1st. Even more so when it hadn't involved being kidnapped, tortured, killed etc.

Those missions were always the best.

His attention was suddenly drawn from his internal musings when he walked smack into Teal'c who had stopped stock still in front of him. His instinctive 'Ow!' was quickly smothered as he saw the hand Teal'c had held up. Beside him, he saw Jack and Sam quietly move into position, guns at the ready. But what was the cause for alarm?

Teal'c pointed to a mass of bushes and undergrowth ahead and to their right, "Over there." he informed them in his quiet but ever calming manner. Jack nodded and with a jerk of his head indicated Sam should follow him. They vanished into the greenery and Teal'c resumed his pace forward, in a far more noisy manner.

Guess they were the distraction.

Raising his voice he mused aloud, "The natives of Arro Giboni of course were supposedly among the most advanced of the east African tribes…" A short shriek and a scuffle from ahead, Daniel was considerably relieved to see Jack strolling out into the open with a more relaxed expression on his face. Sam followed him, half leading, half pulling along a kid, a girl of maybe twelve years old. Her dress could be from a century or two ago, well made, but smudged with dirt. The child herself was pale and a little too thin to be healthy. He could see what had given her away now, tied tightly around her wrist was a woven bracelet with small bells interlaced into it. Kind of hard to stay hidden attached to your own personal alarm bell.

"Daniel, Teal'c, I think we've just met the first of the locals." Jack said easily, turning to the struggling child, "and where might you be from young lady?" Jack crouched down as Teal'c moved to help Sam maintain a hold on the kid who was making a pretty good effort to escape. Probably terrified poor kid.

"Who are you? How can you come near me?" Well she spoke English, his services probably wouldn't be needed. Despite her obvious fear, she addressed Jack in a haughty manner Daniel had hardly ever heard in children her age. Jack threw him a questioning glance, he shrugged. Leave it up to him, he had way more experience with kids.

"We're from…a place far far away. Come to visit you. And why shouldn't we come near you? We don't bite honest."

Way to go Jack, give the kid more ideas. He was about to add something more reassuring to his friend's explanation when a grimace of pain passed over the child's face, and an almost desperate look appeared in her eyes.

"No! I must GO" and delivering a rather nasty bite to Teal'c restraining hand, she took advantage of the Jaffa's momentary recoiling to dig sharp nails into Sam's arm and twist away, vanishing back into the undergrowth, leaving nothing but the faint tinkle of bells on the air.

"Well that was odd." Jack O'Neill commented to no one in particular, more than a little bemused with the whole incident. "No, leave her," he said, seeing Carter and Daniel make a move to follow the kid, "I think we scared her enough. Besides, I think she made it clear she doesn't want to talk to us."

"That's never bothered you before." Daniel commented with a slight edge of amusment. Jack gifted him with a glare. "Daniel, didn't you get told as a kid 'don't talk to strangers? She was probably late for dinner or something."

"I don't know Sir," this from Carter, "she looked like she's been out here a few days. Maybe she's lost or something."

"Carter, do you really want to get another clawing from the kid?" Jack responded, looking pointedly at the vivid red graze on his second's arm. "I'm sure she's fine. If we see her again, we'll ask if she needs any help, but I think chasing after her might just result in another unpleasant confrontation. And next time, I might be the one getting bitten!" He glanced at Teal'c, the teeth marks of the girl were still pretty visible on his hand, she'd even drawn a little blood. Wow. "When we get to the village, we'll ask if anyone's lost her." he continued, seeing the look of uncertainty pass between Carter and Daniel, "for now, I suggest we get a move on? Only a couple of hours daylight left by my watch."

With a nods and a 'yes sir' from Carter, the group resumed their trek towards their destination.

* * *

I know, bad me, I haven't updated for ages! I promise new chapters will be more forthcoming from now on. Reviews make me write faster

Savin, Macisgate, iamadragonrider- Thanks, I'll do my best.

Sandy- I don't recall ever asking for flames. Negative criticisim is one thing, I find flames just plain unhelpful.

SJDM12- Good


	3. First impressions

**Okay I'm on holiday now till January 10th! So that should mean lots more updates, I'll get them up as fast as my muse lets me.**

It was almost dark by the time they reached the village. There had been no further encounters with…well anyone in fact. Sam was glad to finally reach some signs of civilisation. Strangely enough, there were still people around. They seemed to be gathering in the 'town square' the UAV had shown earlier. Their clothing, from what she could make out in the fading light, was handmade, but well for the most part. The crowd were huddled in small groups around the large fire which was still lit, muttering in low voices.

"So Daniel, think we'd be interrupting anything if we went over and introduced ourselves to these folks?" The colonel's question broke her out of her reverie. She looked enquiringly towards their friend,

"I'm not sure…it might be best to establish what's going on first. This is obviously a meeting of some kind. Though judging by the atmosphere I doubt it's a celebration." He frowned in that undeniably cute way he had when he was deliberating. "Possibly religious, but I don't see any icons or symbols of worship around, and as yet no sign of a pries…" He trailed off.

Oh God no.

A procession was slowly making its way towards the crowd. From their vantage point behind one of the buildings, Sam could see what looked like a stretcher, covered with a cloth.

And a lump beneath the cloth.

They'd arrived at a funeral.

Teal'c had seen many funerals in his time, had been the cause of many, but they were still one of the few events which could strike him with there grief. The congregation was silent now. Their expressions solemn in the flickering firelight, tears marked the faces of some, others averted their eyes. Teal'c forced himself to continue watching.

The stretcher was placed reverently before the fire, and what looked like a small stone block placed in front of it. A low murmur passed through the crowd and Teal'c noticed the approach of a tall figure, clad in robes of deep red.

He neither bore the mark of a Jaffa, nor could Teal'c sense any Goa'uld present. He concluded the man must be some kind of religious leader. The man nodded to people as he passed, and several bowed their heads in acknowledgement. Two of the crowd stepped forward to help him alight upon the block, but he seemed to need no assistance. This was a task performed many times over.

"My children" the man's tones rang out across the square, his voice strong but soothing. "Tonight we must again bid farewell to one of our brethren. Our sister, Marizia Benik." Here a muffled cry was heard, sympathetic glances were directed in the way of the grief-stricken before their attention was again drawn by the Orator.

"Though our own souls are rendered by her passing, we must remember hers' is free from pain. We may receive consolation from the Fio'Kek that has been granted to her."

Major Carter and O'Neill directed glances towards Daniel Jackson at this, Teal'c too looked, to confirm his own thoughts.

"It's in an ancient Goa'uld dialect" Daniel Jackson murmured softly, "merciful death".

The speaker continued

"So we will grieve, and the river of our tears will deliver her spirit to the divine gates, which we will entreat to open for her. Our pain at this parting serves a purpose, to weigh the Gods hearts' down with pity, so they will grant her safe passage to the eternal beyond." At this point, a catch of grief seemed to still the man's throat, as he turned to the fire, and seemed to call to the heavens.

"Mariza Benik, your soul is free. May no mortal business bind you here, nor heart-cry wound you. We send you with blessings and hope to the next world."

He nodded to the two men still standing next to him, they picked up the stretcher holding the body, and gently pushed it into the fire.

"With your worldly remains, we burn away the last of your ties to this life so you may walk with no burden into the next where there will be no more death or mourning or crying or pain, for your old life has passed away."

"It's an extract from the bible-Revelations," Daniel Jackson exclaimed in a whisper, "the whole ceremony is like….a jumble of religions."

"Not now Daniel" This from O'Neill, whose face was most tense, Major Carter also looked serious. The crowd was breaking up, drifting away from the blaze, some talking with the apparent leader in hushed tones.

"I think we picked the wrong time to introduce ourselves, let's clear out folks" O'Neill continued, with a significant nod towards the darkened forest.

And SG1 stole away into the night.

They set up camp about half a mile from the village, well hidden within the tree-line. As he helped Sam set one of their tents up, Daniel poured over what they had seen in his head. Traces of Goa'uld language, mingled with references to the Christian religion, and to Ancient Greece, yet there were no signs of current Goa'uld occupation. What had happened here? Had the Goa'uld just got bored and left or had something driven them out? And how had-

"Daniel?" Sam's questioning tone made him realise he'd been holding the same metal pole for ages.

"Sorry, just thinking," The two worked in companionable silence, till Sam, pushing the last peg into the ground, asked hesitantly, "Daniel, what do you think happened to that woman they cremated?"

Frowning, he stood up, stretching, "I'm not really sure. I mean they certainly don't seem a warlike culture, if she was a criminal her funeral probably wouldn't have been so…respectful. And any human sacrifice would have been made whilst she was alive. Probably natural causes, age, illness, that kind of thing."

His friend nodded soberly, "So you think it'll be alright to return tomorrow?"

"Sure, I mean I doubt people will be particularly cheerful, but I don't think the ceremony symbolised anything sinister." Seeing Sam looked a little doubtful, "If there were Goa'uld still about I think we'd have seen signs by now. They don't seem to hide a lot."

She smiled tightly at him, "Yeah you're right, I guess walking in on a funeral just didn't give me a good feeling about this place."

Daniel was about to reply when one Jack O'Neill came strolling over, looking just a little more subdued than usual. "All done?"

Daniel nodded and yawned, Sam automatically straightened up, "Yes sir."

"Then hit the sack, Carter you're on midwatch, Daniel morning."

As he crawled into his sleeping, Daniel wondered tiredly, what had killed that poor woman.

* * *

**Flatkatsi-I promise I'll try and update faster!**

**Everyone else-Thanks very much!**

**Reviews really do make me type faster .**


	4. Getting to know you

Argh! I forgot about this story! I started a new mutant X one and gota little caught up! But I've got loads of time now and will try to upload a new chapter at least once every two days! Read and review ;)

* * *

Jack sat staring out into the night, half his mind on the trees in front of him, half on the scene they'd witnessed earlier. It was probably nothing, but a funeral being the first sign of…life they'd seen on that planet _really_ gave him a bad feeling about this mission. 

Of course that wasn't the first sign of life. There'd been that girl, Jack hoped she'd got home alright. Carter and Daniel had a point, she'd looked like she'd been roaming a few days, and not in the best of health. They'd have to ask around when they checked out the village in the morning, if she was missing maybe they could go find her. Poor kid had looked terrified.

A rustling from one of the tents drew his attention back to the present, and a minute later his second climbed out, albeit groggily, nodding to him as she sat down next to the fire. He checked his watch, 23:30.

"Couldn't sleep Carter?" It was a pretty dumb question. Coming out to watch half an hour early was done only by overenthusiastic recruits and those suffering from insomnia. And occasionally over-concerned colonels. She gave him a tight smile and shook her head. "Thought I might as well relieve you early Sir."

"And it is much appreciated Carter," he stood, stretching. Unable to not ask, "You okay?"

"Fine Sir," another tight smile, and then hesitantly, "I guess runaway kids and funerals don't make for a restful night."

Great minds think alike then…well great minds and the not-so great minds in his case. Squeezing his Second's shoulder he said, "Yeah"

So deep.

With a final "Night, Carter" he squeezed into the tent he shared with Teal'c. But like his 2IC, it would be a long time till he got to sleep.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes to a green ceiling. After a few seconds spent staring wonderingly upwards, a loud "Sam!" reminded her where she was.

"Coming!" she grunted, rolling over and sitting up in the USAF tent she shared with Teal'c. It was clearly not a good idea to share one with the colonel unless she wanted to encourage the rumours flying around the SGC. And Daniel was quite absent-minded enough to wander into the tent whilst she was….well, unpresentable. Teal'c was then, the obvious option and a perfect gentlemen. Not to mention he didn't snore.

Of course her 'roommate' was already up and busy about the fire when Sam stumbled, bleary eyed, out the tent. Daniel aka her impromptu alarm clock was preparing breakfast. Well the USAF's idea of it anyway.

"Mornin' Sam" Daniel greeted her brightly. Of course, he'd been up since 0400 for his watch, plenty of time to wake up (or dunk your head in a nearby river as his wet hair indicated. Would he ever learn submerging yourself in water with an unknown amount of foreign bacteria in _wasn't _a good idea? One of these days he was going to pick up something really nasty.) "Hey Daniel, Teal'c." She mumbled, squinting in the bright sunlight, the sun on this planet being closer than that of the Earth. "Where's the Colonel?"

"I believe O'Neill to be evaluating our surroundings." Teal'c replied solemnly, with a sparkle of humour in his eye. Teal'c came off as a pretty serious, but spending the past seven years among the Tauri, and more specifically, Colonel O'Neill, had made the Jaffa 'lighten up' considerably.

Not that most people would notice.

"Checking out the area?" He smiled,

"Indeed." she returned the smile before slumping down next to the half-hearted fire. Daniel looked at her curiously. "Sam, you okay?"

She smiled back at him, "Yeah, I'm fine." and it was true. Mostly.

She just felt…off. Shivery and washed out, like she was getting over the flu or something. Or coming down with it. That would be typical. The first half interesting mission in….days? Well at least a week, and she was probably getting a bug. Life was _so _not fair.

Ah well. She could hold out till the end of the mission. Then home to her couch and TV for a long weekend.

Daniel was still looking at her intently, trying to assess whether she was telling the truth or not. Evidently he decided she was as he turned back to the preparations for breakfast, beginning an amiable conversation concerning what they might find today. She smiled slightly and tried to wake up enough to contribute.

* * *

A couple of hours later they had packed up camp and were again approaching the village. Daniel scanned the area cautiously for any signs of the previous night. Aside from faded ashes and burnt logs, there was nothing. There was however a small 'watchtower' at the edge of the buildings he hadn't noticed the night before. No walls or trenches however, pretty peaceful. Good, he could use a nice calm mission.

Up ahead a group of kids ran across the open field laughing and calling to each other. Daniel glanced back at Jack, he nodded. _Here we go_. Taking a deep breath he shouted out "Hey." The reaction was immediate. The children stopped stock still, reminding Daniel oddly of startled deer. Then like deer, they scarpered.

"Strangers!" they heard the cry ring out. Daniel turned bashfully to the rest of the team.

"So much for a quiet entrance." He shrugged. Ahead of them, people were gathering together. Their faces wary and anxious. As they drew nearer, a man stepped from out the crowd. Daniel recognized him as the 'priest' they saw yesterday.

"We mean you no harm." He said calmly, contradicting the expressions of those around him. "But we can allow no victims of the soulstealer here."

Jack looked at him. _Come on Daniel, work some magic_ was basically the idea he was trying to get across. Inwardly sighing, Daniel stepped forward. _Why can't this ever be easy?_

"We're peaceful explorers, from a long way away." He began with the usual greeting. "We don't know anything about any 'soulstealer', and we certainly aren't victims of anything." Except perhaps bad timing.

A muttering stole over the gathering crowd, their leader frowned. "Where are you from?"

"A planet called Earth." A flash of…something passed over the man's face, "Another world?"

"Yes. We came through the stargate." blank looks, "The big stone ring, a few miles that way" he indicated. The confusion cleared.

"The great circle…" he turned to face his people, "They came through the great circle!" Daniel shuffled uneasily, sharing looks with the rest of his team. _This doesn't look good._ The muttering was growing louder. Some people were pushing forward to look at them, others seemed afraid. Their leader sank to his knees, "I am Orio, I speak for the Dicori people. Angels or Demons, we beg you to leave us in peace." he spoke haltingly, fearfully. His people had sunk to the ground behind him, regarding SG1 with a mixture of awe and terror. Behind him Jack sighed, "Figures." he heard him mutter, and was relieved when the team leader stepped forward to take over. "Get up." Jack said, a little harshly. "We're not angels or demons, we're people, just like you. Understand?" He shook the man's arm for emphasis. "Come on, get up." Orio stood up uncertainly. His people…the Dicori, watched doubtfully. The leader glanced tentatively at SG1, his eyes took in Daniel's glasses, the graze on Sam's arm, the many scars of Jack and the band aid on Teal'c's hand. "No…" he said slowly. "You do not look like angels. And demons are far more fearsome, or so I have been led to believe." He turned to the group behind him, "I do not believe they are gods, or of their kin. Leave us."

The villagers looked at each other, unsure, then gradually departed, leaving with looks of curiosity now rather than fear. Finally it was just SG1 and Orio. Daniel frowned, wondering what to say next, but Orio beat him to it. "Please, come with me." He invited. Glancing at Jack, Daniel received a barely perceptible nod and taking this for the agreement it was, he smiled at Orio and followed him, deeper into the town.

* * *

The man, Orio led them into a small house near the centre of the village. Teal'c looked about him curiously. The house was simply furnished, but elegant in design. Orio indicted they should sit on the sofa-like objects around the room. Teal'c waited until his teammates were seated before sitting down himself. This courtesy was ingrained into him, but today it was a little harder to follow. He was experiencing minor pain in his head, and a persistent weakness in his limbs. As yet it was easy to hide from his teammates, he merely hoped his condition would not worsen. He watched as their host busied himself about the 'kitchen' area. After a few minutes in which the team shuffled and exchanged looks, Orio returned with a tray full of drinks. O'Neill picked one up and sipped it experimentally. When they first began journeying together, O'Neill had refrained from accepting any food or drink from the planet's natives. As time wore on, he had become less cautious however, resulting in several more…embarrassing incidents. And many amusing ones. Several involving Doctor Jackson and once, Major Carter, when she removed her…

Anyway, his teammates were drinking, so he considered it safe enough. But the drink sat strangely in his stomach. He felt…what was the word O'Neill used? 'Queasy'. Putting the beverage down, he noticed Major Carter also looked nauseous. Perhaps it was poisonous? He looked to Orio in alarm, "What is in this liquid?"

Their host looked surprised. "Riso fruit. It grows all around here. Do you dislike the taste?" O'Neill was looking at him with amusement. Daniel Jackson looked puzzled. Major Carter did not look up from her own drink however, which she seemed reluctant to consume.

"It is adequate" He said finally, deciding poison was unlikely in this case. Orio seemed confused but apparently decided to accept the comment without question as he sat down opposite them.

"I need to know what your intentions are here." Orio began, his voice faltering but resolute. "You may be mortal, yet you come through the great circle. Nothing good has ever come through there. Nothing."

"We are just explorers" Daniel Jackson repeated. "We mean no harm to you or your people. We travel to different worlds in order to gain knowledge and make new friends. If you want to us to go, we will, but we'd like to learn more about your people, and for you to learn more about us." the well practised speech flowed easily from Daniel Jackson. His calm and considerate manner had won them a welcome at many places before now. He hoped it would prove the case this time also. Indeed, Orio looked unsure, less aggressive than he had thus appeared. "If I wish it, you will leave us?"

O'Neill nodded, "We'll be gone before you can say 'Begone!'." Orio looked puzzled. "little joke there…"

"The point is," Daniel Jackson continued, "is that we've very much looked forward to meeting you and your people. We think we could learn a lot from you, and you from us."

"Such as?"

"Well, we'd be very interested in your history for one. For instance, you thought we were demons, or angels? Do you often get such creatures through the stone circle? Or is it a legend?" A clever way pf discovering if the Goa'uld were active here. Orio shook his head.

"The demons have not show themselves for several generations, though their curse remains." Daniel Jackson's head picked up, _curse?_. "However the dread angel…" Orio's expression was grave, "she appears most moon cycles from what we can tell."

"Dread angel? What is she?"

"We do not know. She comes in the night to take the ghosts away. She wanders among the sick and bids them to follow her. When she comes to you, you know you are doomed to die."

Teal'c exchanged a look with O'Neill. This did not sound like Goa'uld behaviour. "What does she look like?" O'Neill questioned, his face unreadable. Orio laughed without humour.

"Look? Why like an angel of course. When she first comes she is a being of light, pure and blessed. When she comes to our sick however, she takes our form and walks amongst us. She comes to take our loved ones from us, and when any dare approach her, she retakes her original form and evades us. She is an angel of death, and much feared amongst the Dicori." One of the ancients perhaps? But why would they come here?

Daniel Jackson was obviously very much interested in this 'angel' but sensed as Teal'c did, that Orio had no wish to discuss it further. "And the demons?"

"I have never seen them in my lifetime. It is said they look like men, but their eyes glowed with hell's light. They used to rule here many generations ago. Till they grew tired of our people and set the curse. Now they have no further use for us."

Goa'uld. The false gods. It was not unlike them to assume the names of 'demons'. Evil was their nature after all. Orio had noticed the team's looks of comprehension. "You know these demons!"

"We know of them." O'Neill corrected dryly. "And though they sure act like them, they aren't demons. They're mortal like you and me." Orio shook his head.

"What you say cannot be true. They laid the curse upon us. That is an act of ungodly power surely!"

"They have no power! Just some very cool technology. What is this curse anyway?" O'Neill demanded, his frustration showing. Orio shook his head.

"The soul stealer is our curse. It takes the young, the old, the strong alike. They endure days of agony before their soul is ripped from them and doomed to wander alone. Few recover, and fewer still escape the dread angel when she comes to collect the wandering souls. Only those whose families dare to catch them escape her." Orio went into another room and returned with a jar made of some glasslike material. Inside a light glimmered and danced. Yet there was no discernable source.

"I had a wife and two daughters. My wife's soul left peacefully before the soul stealer could tear it from her. One of my daughters was afflicted however, and it was too late to bring her peace." SG1 exchanged looks, peace? "However clothed in protective robes, I went to her, and caught her soul as it left her body. This material," he tapped the jar, "is holy and the only thing that can keep the spirits from leaving us. My daughter is with me now, and shall stay here till the day I die." He gazed fondly at the light, Teal'c was disturbed by his speech. He noticed his teammates seemed troubled, Major Carter looked faintly nauseous.

"You imprison the souls of your people in these containers?" Teal'c asked, trying to confirm what they had just heard.

"It's either that or allow the dread angel to take them." Orio replied, slightly indignant. "I would never doom my family to that!"

"So where is your other daughter?" O'Neill spoke very quietly, but his eyes were fixed on the glimmering jar. "You said you had two, where is she?"

A wave of sadness passed over Orio's face, "My other daughter caught the soul stealer plague from her sister. She refused to accept the fio'kek in a peaceful way so she has been banished to the forest."

"You banished your own daughter? What kind of man are you" O'Neill was angry.

"A law abiding one! Any afflicted who will not accept the fio'kek must be banished or imprisoned till they are no longer a danger. It is law! Otherwise the plague would pass to others and the soul stealer would catch us all!"

"So she's sick and you threw her out because you were afraid of catching it?"

"I banished her because it is our law! When she is near death I shall go to her and again offer the fio'kek. If she refuses to accept it I shall wait and retrieve her soul. She shall dwell with her sister and I again. Someday"

"What of the fio'kek? What is this you offer your child." Teal'c intoned, imagining Ry'ac in this place and shuddering. Orio took a deep breath and exhaled, calming,

"The fio'kek is a gift to those afflicted. It tastes like heaven and dispatches the drinker speedily there. There is no pain, and no suffering, and the soul takes its rightful course."

"You kill them." Daniel Jackson said, shock clear on his face. "You give them poison, so the plague can't spread."

"We do what we must."

"You murder them."

"We help them! The soul stealer kills slowly and rips the soul away. No one wants that!"

"So you kill them first!"

"Major Carter!" Teal'c stood and strode towards his teammate, who turned a suddenly pale face towards him, before collapsing onto the floor.


	5. Things go wrong

:) As I'm working on a mutant X fic as well as this one expect pdates every two days or so :) Thanks to all the wonderful people who have reviewed, keep it up! (Special thanks to iamdragonrider)

* * *

Jack couldn't believe it. They'd been on this planet less than two days and already they'd seen a funeral, been followed and summarily attacked by a alien kid, found out the village they'd come to study was infected by some wacky plague which made tinkerbell lights out of people, and now his 2IC had just collapsed in front of the village leader.

He knew it was going to be one of _those_ missions.

Teal'c swiftly pulled the pallid Major to her feet, gently sitting her down again when she swayed unsteadily. Daniel was quickly at her side offering her water and reassurance,

And Orio was looking horrified.

"You….you said you were not infected." His voice shook. Jack counted to ten internally before plastering on his best fake smile.

"And we aren't. Carter here just forgot to eat at breakfast. She's always doing it. Right Carter?" He raised his voice, still keeping the level, bright tone. Carter, always the trooper nodded her head as vigorously as possible. "Honestly Orio I'm fine. Just low blood sugar you know?" Orio didn't look convinced even if he did understand what she meant. Jack couldn't blame him. Despite her brave words, Carter's face had only slightly more colour than your average marshmallow. He'd been to places ridden with contagious illnesses before. typhoid, tuberculosis, diphtheria. When you were surrounded with the possibility of death, any sign of ill health would be seen as suspicious. Once a friend of his was nearly shot by a local who mistook his hayfever as a symptom of illness. Fear could make people very dangerous. They needed to get out of this place, now.

"Anyway, it's been great meeting you and all, but we really should be going. Got to check in with the man you know." Teal'c and Daniel helped Carter to her feet, they were set to go.

But it wouldn't be that easy, of course not.

"No, you must not leave yet." Orio replied, his voice cold suddenly. "Your friend feels unwell, stay and rest awhile."

"Sorry, that isn't possible." Jack kept his tone pleasant, but firm. "Carter'll feel fine once we get on the move."

"But thanks for the offer." Daniel chimed in, beginning to head to the door.

Orio stepped past him, around Teal'c who was helping Carter and stood in front of the door. "I must insist."

This wasn't going to work. Time for more desperate measures. "No, I must insist." He drew his zat and aimed it at the man blocking their way. Even if they didn't have zats on this world, Orio seemed to understand the general concept of a weapon being pointed at someone. He paled and reluctantly stepped to the side. When his team walked past the native, Orio pulled away as though scalded. Jack casually made his way towards the door, not lowering his aim though. Making sure his team were outside, he turned to Orio. "Thanks for the hospitality and everything, sorry we can't stay but obviously the place doesn't agree with us." He primed the zat, and shrugging his shoulders, "Sorry." and before Orio could register his words, fired. Tucking his zat back into his belt, he waved to the now unconscious local before shutting the door.

* * *

The world blurred and twisted about Sam as Daniel and Teal'c half pulled, half supported her along. The dizziness showed no sign of abating and the constant motion wasn't helping. Colonel O'Neill walked ahead of them, his hands resting lightly on his P90. His pace was casual, relaxed to the untrained eye, but from experience she could detect the slight urgency that accompanied his increasingly rapid pace.

That is, when she wasn't concentrating on not spilling her breakfast all over the floor.

"Sam, you okay?" Daniel asked quietly, as he again stopped her pitching forwards. She tried to nod but the action increased her headache threefold. She winced, which did nothing to reassure her friend.

"Heads up kids, we've got trouble." The colonel suddenly warned them. Trying desperately to focus her vision she saw a group of maybe eight or nine men approaching. From what she could make out of their hazy features, they didn't look friendly. "Carter, I know you aren't feeling so hot, but I need you to put on a good performance here."

"Yes Sir." She replied, straightening, and pulling her arms free of Daniel and Teal'c. She swayed unsteadily but managed to regain some kind of balance. How long for she wasn't sure. Daniel looked at her worriedly, "Just make it quick Jack."

"Always do Daniel." the group reached them, adopting a stance that while it wasn't openly aggressive, made it clear they weren't going to let SG1 pass. Teal'c moved to stand slightly in front of her, so protective. She'd be annoyed if she wasn't so light-headed. But now was hardly the time to be a die-hard feminist. The colonel was talking to the group, she tried to concentrate on listening, whilst maintaining a relatively upright position.

"-just heading back home" her commander was saying.

"Not….cannot allow…infected."

"Carter's fine. Maybe you….let us pass….go home."

"Impossible. …spread to others."

"We just….home. Not infected…from here."

"Enough!" The leader gestured to them, his friends began to surround them. Through her dim vision she saw the colonel raise his weapon, beside her, Teal'c and Daniel were doing the same. She suddenly realised she ought to do the same, but her muscles wouldn't work somehow. Her P90 seemed so heavy, and it took all her energy just to remain standing. The natives weren't unarmed though. They each had some kind of crossbow contraption. She abandoned the attempt to lift her P90 and instead reached for her handgun. Before she could attempt to aim however, Daniel pushed her arm down, "Let us handle this Sam."

How uncharacteristically macho of Daniel. She'd be forced to hit him (jokingly of course…) if she could be sure of her aim. Weapons pointed at them from all directions, more people were gathering. The colonel wouldn't shoot, he couldn't. Not for her. These people were innocent, just scared.

"The woman must remain. We cannot risk her spreading her disease to others." They were closer now, she could hear them better. Their leader was a tall man in a red tunic, with a grave expression.

"'The woman' is coming with us." The colonel said calmly. "Look you've banished people before. How is this any different? We'll go and we won't come back. Sorted."

"Banished?" The man laughed without humour. The others joined in. "No one is banished save for thieves and other paltry lawbreakers. The victims of the soul stealer are sent-." He broke off suddenly, sharing grim looks with his fellows. She didn't like this.

"But Orio said his daughter-" Daniel began, to be silenced by a look from the Colonel. Another man shook his head. "Orio's daughter ran away. She refused treatment for her condition and-"

"Treatment? There's a cure?" her commander interrupted, hope in his voice. God she was tired. She must have been swaying on her feet again because Daniel lowered his gun to grab her arm. She suddenly too exhausted to push him away. It seemed like half the village had come out see what was going on now. Several shook their heads and hope died in her. "There is release, not cure." The original speaker said. He looked right at her. "Woman if you value your companions, you will come with me."

"Ignore him Carter." Colonel O'Neill interrupted sharply, settling his gun more comfortably against his side. "Orio's daughter. Why did her father say she was banished."

The man shrugged, "Embarrassment. He was to take her to the Haven, where the sick dwell. But she grew afraid of going to the place her mother and sister died. She ran away and her father could not find her. So he tells all she is banished, and as she is young we are tolerant. Though whether it is merciful I have my doubts." There were mutters of agreement around. Daniel shook his head.

"Orio told us some recover. So even if someone is infected, and we aren't saying any of us are." Bless his for his optimism. "Whose to say they won't be fine? Our world has very advanced medicines. More advanced than your own perhaps." A woman in the crowd laughed harshly.

"You think we were always like this? Two, three hundred years ago this was a big city. The Gods had been gone from this world for millennia, we were strong, advanced as you call it. Then the unnamed one came with this curse. Scientists tried for years to cure this plague, to restore our peoples souls to their bodies. But they failed, and our people withered away. And now we concentrate on preserving what is left of our culture. It takes but a moment of carelessness, of _mercy_." She spat on the floor. "And our lives are over. We must save those we can. This we have learned through misery and death. You would take this misery back to your world? Would we be _merciful _if we let you?"

"You don't understand, we can quarantine people, contain it."

"Of course you could, like we used to. Then you see your friend suffering, and decide she deserves company, someone with her at the end. And it is passed on." The woman shook her head, "No strangers, we will help you though you will not help yourselves. We will protect your world." The world shook again, the colonel was grim, "She could recover." A green clothed blur, a man, answered,

"There was another village near here who refused to deal with the soul stealer properly. Out of the whole population only three survived. Over two hundred died. Healthy young strong people. Like your friend. Their souls haunted the forest for many weeks till the Dread Angel harvested them." She could hardly see now, another woman was speaking, her voice lower and sweeter than the others. "Let us take her. We will send her to the haven where they can soothe her pain when it comes. When it is over you may take her soul back to your world if you wish. We would not prevent you."

"But you'd shoot us rather than let us go."

"To save our world and yours, yes." The colonel shook his head in disgust. He was going to try and fight his way out. They all would. And some of these people would die, and maybe her friends too. And it would be her fault. The dizziness seemed to abate slightly as she drew herself upright.

"Sir…"

"Quiet Carter, that's an order."

"I can't obey that order Sir." He turned slightly, disbelieving.

"Carter, if this is about you making some oh so noble sacrifice, forget it. If you got it from Orio's kid, we've probably all caught it by now anyway."

"No." The kind voiced woman spoke again. " Till the pains start the soul stealer is not contagious. You have time, but not much."

"Sir, please. Would you really shoot these people?" He raised his eyebrows, shifted his gun slightly,

"Sure, if they don't get out my way."

"I do not believe you would O'Neill." She glanced up at Teal'c, grateful for his support. Teal'c nodded to her, then looked back at their commander. "I will accompany her O'Neill."

"No." Daniel, the Colonel, and she said at the same time in varying tones. "Teal'c there's no need for you to catch this too."

"I am already infected Major Carter." He replied in that grave tone he spoke in so often. A pain that had nothing to do with illness stabbed at her heart. "Therefore I am the best choice to go with you."

"Neither of you are going anywhere." The colonel interjected, still aiming his gun at the crowd. "We're going back to the SGC, Fraiser will find a cure in five minutes."

"I don't think it'll be that easy Jack" Daniel said quietly.

"Sir, take a blood sample, from Teal'c and I. Take it back to base. If Janet can find a cure…" she trailed off. She saw no other option. To her relief, it seemed he was at least considering it. "And if Fraiser can't find a cure before…what then?"

"Sir, I won't make it to the gate anyway, and if Teal'c goes down we're all done for. This way at there's a chance we can all make it." _Please_ she pleaded inwardly. _Get out of here._ Her commander turned to face her, lowering his weapon at last. He looked intently first at Teal'c then at her. Daniel was holding her up again, his face grave. He agreed with her decision, but he didn't like it at all. That was okay, she wasn't thrilled either. The colonel stared at her for about a minute, then looked at the crowd, whose faces were saddened, but resolute. They would die before they let her go. The leader of SG1, her commanding officer and friend, turned back to them.

"Daniel, get out the first aid kit."


	6. The Road to Haven

Hey guys! I know not alot happens in this bit but bear with me ;) Thanks for the reviews! Special thanks to Roonie for the uber-nice one :) Keep it up!

* * *

Daniel knelt next to Sam, "This'll sting a little." She smiled tightly and nodded. As if she didn't know after all the blood samples they'd given over the years. He watched dispassionately as dark red liquid filled the vial, then withdrew the needle. "You're done." Sam smiled again slightly, and stood up. Daniel didn't fail to notice Jack hovering next to her. He'd accepted her decision, he didn't like it. "Teal'c?" The Jaffa gracefully crouched next to him as he readied another syringe. "We'll get you out of there you know." Daniel said quietly, as he slid the needle in. Teal'c nodded solemnly, "Of that I am certain Daniel Jackson."

Daniel tried to summon a smile, "Keep an eye on Sam?"

"I shall keep both my eyes on Major Carter."

"Ah right, of course." He extracted the needle, "That's it." He tucked the samples in his pack and rose to stand with his team. The crowd hadn't moved whilst he'd been taking the blood samples. The guys with the crossbow things had lowered them, but not let go. Sam was right, they couldn't fight their way out of this. Not without hurting a lot of innocent people, and maybe dying themselves. Sam and Teal'c would be okay, they had to be. They'd go back through the gate, Janet would figure out a cure, and they'd come back. Simple as that.

As if.

"Okay, so where are we headed?" Jack asked as though it was the most normal thing in the world. Te self elected mob leader, a guy in a leathery red type of tunic looked taken aback. "Only these two may go. You two must return home before you catch the disease."

"And we'll go, but first I want to see where you're taking my people." Jack's tone was light but firm. He wasn't budging, frankly neither was Daniel. If they were going to come back later, they needed to know where their friends were being held. The man exchanged a look with his companions, "If you wish. But we must hurry." Jack glanced back at him. _Are we doing the right thing?_ God he hoped so. Nodding slightly to his friend, he took Sam's arm, and surprisingly she didn't pull away from him. Her face was resolute if sad, and she reached out for Teal'c's arm too. The Jaffa looked at her and bowed his head deeply. Jack was watching this exchange, and as Sam turned to him, Daniel noticed he was avoiding her gaze, "Carter…"

"Shall we go Sir?" Sam interrupted him, smiling as though everything was alright. They looked at each other for a moment, long enough for Daniel to start feeling uncomfortable, then O'Neill nodded, and walked off, they followed behind, as they were led to the 'Haven' of the villagers.

* * *

Teal'c was glad his symptoms were less pronounced than in his friend, though he did not understand why the sickness seemed to be slower in him. Without a Goa'uld symbiote his immune system was not much more powerful than a human's. Still, the longer he remained of reasonable health, the longer he could protect Major Carter. Though she was usually more than capable of protecting herself and others, it was obvious even to an outsider observer that she was weakened. She hadn't even drawn her weapon when they were confronted. The fact that same cloudiness was creeping upon his own mind was a fact he chose to ignore. He would care for his friend until he was no longer able, and when that occurred, his health would no longer be relevant.

Next to him, Major Carter stumbled, he put a hand out to help, but she managed to retain her balance and merely smiled wryly at him before continuing. He was proud of being a friend to this woman.

Up ahead, the houses thinned out and eventually stopped altogether. They came instead to a large clearing. A large white building dominated it, surrounded by a high stone wall. Set into this wall, was a large wooden gate, sealed with several large bolts, and guarded by two men with the weapons they had seen the others with. Most of the crowd had dropped away after they left the main village, but several men were still escorting them. One of these went up to the guards and had a rapid conversation with them in which he gestured to Major Carter and himself several times. Teal'c thought he saw pity on the faces of the guards. They were indeed human then. He noticed curiously, a small stream appeared to run through the compound, under the wall one side and out the other. Perhaps a method of providing the sick with water? Possibly a method of escape. He must discuss this with Major Carter later. For now, they must bid farewell to O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. The man who had been talking with the guards returned to their group, "You can enter now." He said, pity gracing his features for a minute. These were not an evil people, they just had great fear. He could forgive them for that, if it did not result in the death of his friend.

O'Neill turned to him, "Look, T', we can find another way out of this."

"I do not believe one currently presents itself O'Neill."

"Doesn't mean we can't find one."

"You are stubborn O'Neill."

"So I'm told." O'Neill's expression was grave, he looked at Major Carter. "Look, I know the alternative isn't pretty. But Fraiser'll have a heck of a better chance curing you two on earth. And however these guys like to comfort themselves, I don't think it's going to be pretty in there."

"Sir…"

"Look, there's still a lot we don't understand about this plague thing. This whole 'soul in a bottle' thing, well, it creeps me out. And I don't want to lose half my team in one trip." Major Carter began to speak, he cut her off, "Hey! It's a lot of paperwork!"

"We will be fine O'Neill." Teal'c attempted to reassure his friend. Major Carter roused herself,

"We have no intention of dying in there Sir." O'Neill turned to her,

"Oh I'm sure of that Carter. But we seem to have a bad habit of getting into these life-threatening situations. And for once I'd really like to resolve them without cutting it close."

"We'll be fine Sir." Major Carter said quietly. "Just get back soon." He looked at her, and she at him. Something akin to sorrow passed briefly over O'Neill's expression, before he straightened.

"Sure you betcha" He replied. "We'll be back before you can say…'Kree'. Teal'c considered this for a second then opened his mouth to reply. "Ah!" interrupted O'Neill. "Don't even think about it." Despite the graveness of the situation, and the increasing discomfort in his stomach, he smiled. "I wish you luck O'Neill."

"Right back at ya." Teal'c nodded, turning to Daniel Jackson,

"I will see you soon Daniel Jackson." The younger man held out his hand, Teal'c shook it,

"Look after yourself in there." He turned to Major Carter, "That goes for you too." The two embraced, and Teal'c was sure he caught a glimmer of tears in the eyes of Daniel Jackson. O'Neill looked embarrassed. When they had broken apart, Teal'c offered Major Carter his arm. She took it, smiling bravely. "Are all Jaffa such gentlemen?"

"I believe I am unique in this aspect." She laughed a little,

"I can't think of a better word to describe you." She looked to O'Neill. "Goodbye Sir."

"Later Carter." The assumed casualness of his tone hide his concern well. He was a strong leader. The best Teal'c had ever, or would ever serve under. He would save them.

But now it was time to leave.

The wooden gate was opened, revealing a stony path leading up to the large white house. He heard Major Carter breathe deeply, and then together, they strode determinably up the path, leaving their teammates behind for a little while. To face whatever fate awaited them.


	7. Meeting and retreating

Half an hour later Jack was walking with Daniel back towards the gate. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' his footsteps seemed to say. They had another couple of hours too walk back to the gate. Daniel's original estimate of an hour's walk to the village had been way off, go figure. More like three. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

"Jack?" He looked up guiltily, Daniel had stopped, watching him with concern all over his face. "What were you saying?" Had he been speaking aloud?

"Nothing. Come on, we need to hurry." Wouldn't need to if he hadn't left them there. He strode off into the trees, mentally calculating how soon they could go back. Two hours walk, half an hours debriefing, half an hour-

"This isn't your fault." Sighing inwardly, Jack turned back. Daniel was still standing there, they so didn't have time for this.

"What?"

"This…the village, leaving Sam and Teal'c, it isn't your fault." Jack counted to ten silently, nope, wasn't working.

"Daniel, when are you going to learn that _everything_ that happens to any of you off-world, on-world, or in the depths of space is my fault."

"No, you _think_ it's your fault. I don't recall you infecting Sam and Teal'c with that virus, or telling those people to aim weapons at us." Jack kicked the ground, the only thing he could take his anger out on,

"I shouldn't have left them there."

"And what was the alternative? Shooting our way out? That was never an option you know that."

"Neither was leaving them there! I did that!"

"_They_ chose to stay, to save _us_. And Earth. It was their decision."

"I'm their commanding officer! I should have _ordered_ them to come."

"As I recall you tried. It didn't make a difference."

The two men stood, glaring at each other. Jack tried to think of a sarcastic reply, fury boiling in his gut.

SNAP! They whirled about, guns at the ready, high on adrenaline, searching for whatever threat had disturbed the stillness.

A small deer-like creature darted back into the undergrowth, it had stepped on a branch in it's hurry. The remaining half of SG1 stared at each other, shamefacedly. Daniel was the first to speak,

"Look Jack. I know that this isn't what any of us wanted. But Sam and Teal'c made their decision, and like it or not, we have to respect that, and do what they wanted, find a cure for this thing." Jack swung round, heading back into the forest, towards the gate, muttering as he did so.

"They aren't dead yet."

* * *

An hour later, several miles away, Samantha Carter sank gratefully into a chair to eat the Dicori's version of lunch. She was exhausted, and it was barely fourteen hundred. Teal'c had declined to eat yet, preferring to continue in the work he had been set. Good for him, he still could.

She'd been pretty nervous when the gate closed behind them earlier. The scrap of the bolts being drawn had brought back unpleasant memories of the many prisons she'd been in over the years. But Teal'c hadn't given her a minute to think about it, calmly half marching, half guiding her up to the building ahead. She'd been so dizzy at that point she wasn't really about to protest. She got an impression of a townhall type of structure, whitewashed, one floor, pretty large, before they were at the entrance and Teal'c was knocking loudly on the large door. She winced at the sound, couldn't he knock quieter?

The door was opened by a young woman, mid-twenties perhaps. She had a look of Janet Fraiser in her, domineering in a 'for your own good' kind of way. She raised her eyes at Teal'c's tattoo but did nothing more than usher them inside and bid them sit down before she left them to it. Only too happy to oblige, Sam did so, taking a look around her as she did so. The hall appeared to be split into three sections. The 'room' she and Teal'c now sat in was obviously a living area of some kind. Chairs were haphazardly arranged round a couple of tables, books, threadwork, and papers were scattered around these. In one corner there were several cupboards, a stone counter, a fireplace, probably what passed for a kitchen round here. The other two sections, she could only guess at. The inner walls were made of thick fabric, hung from the ceiling. People slipped between pieces to go from one section to another, whilst keeping all three neatly partitioned. The sound couldn't be so easily isolated however. From the left side of the hall, low moans, pained voices, the occasional shriek filtered through. People entering and leaving that side all shared a kind of grim determination on their faces. Of the other side, she could hear nothing at all, what was going on?

"Major Carter, are you well?" a deep voice had enquired from beside her. Startled out of her reverie, she'd been fast to assure Teal'c that she was fine. She didn't think he believed her.

A few minutes later their impromptu host returned. Opening a drawer, she'd taken out a large notebook and whatever passed for a pen on this world. Pulling a chair up beside them, she introduced herself as Milliya, current 'Rantak' of Haven. Sam looked questioningly at Teal'c, "Leader." he supplied. Going on without comment, Milliya asked them their names, and where they came from.

"You cannot have come from the village, I would remember seeing you before." She remarked, pen over page as she looked at them expectantly.

Sam hesitantly replied, "No, we aren't. We're from Earth."

"Earth? I haven't heard of it, is it far away?" repressing a smile, she exchanged an amused glance with Teal'c before answering,

"Yes, pretty far." Milliya jotted something down in a writing Sam couldn't read.

"And your names?" An easy question at last,

"Well I'm Major-, I'm Samantha Carter." Ranks could just be confusing here, "and this is Teal'c." The younger woman nodded.

"And you're both in stage one I presume?" The SG1 members looked blankly at her.

"Stage one?"

"You know? Of the sickness?" Still blank.

"We don't have the sickness where we come from." Milliya narrowed her eyes, examining them more closely.

"If that is true, you are a fortunate people. I know of no other place which isn't afflicted by our curse."

"It is true. Though it appears we are not so fortunate any more." Teal'c replied evenly. Milliya laughed.

"True enough. Then I will explain, though I cannot be idle long. Our curse is a disease, so strange, and so powerful that we have been able to neither cure it nor stop it, though we have tried for centuries." Her voice took on a wistful tone. "Our history tells of great cities our ancestors inhabited, people who travelled through the great circle at will and defied the Gods. We lived in peace for millennia, and then the dark one came…" she looked down to the ground. There was a silence, Sam was wondering whether to prompt her when she seemed to shake herself and resumed more cheerfully.

"But that was centuries ago and is of no consequence now. You need to know how your illness will progress, what you can expect. This at least I can tell you." Milliya took on the air of a professor explaining a much researched concept. "We separate the illness, and consequently ourselves into two distinct stages." She gestured to the right side of the hall. "You'll reside in that section with those of us who are also in stage one. I imagine you've already found out what kind of symptoms are present. Nausea, dizziness, headaches…"

"Amen to that." Sam muttered quietly, then blushed as Milliya glanced sympathetically at her.

"We have medicines that can inhibit these symptoms, or at least make them manageable. It is the duty of those of us in stage one to look after those in stage two as long as we are capable."

"Do you not obtain help from outside?" Teal'c enquired, his voice concerned. No doubt for her, darn Jaffa! She was completely capa-well _mostly_ capable of working. Milliya gave a short laugh,

"Outside? You think any of them would risk infection?" a pause, "I'm sorry. It is wrong to be bitter. But I've been in here a long time, and am tired of sickness and death. It is a difficult life, and too often seems pointless."

"How long have you been here?" Sam asked gently.

"Five weeks now. Another ten days and I will pass the record for the longest time spent in stage one, at least the longest record we know of." She seemed to regain her professional manner. "We are never certain how long each stage will last. Some, like me, last for weeks in stage one with barely a symptom, others…they pass it within hours." Sam felt a chill inside.

"And stage two?"

"Stage two, most wish it to pass quickly. But again, it can last hours or days. Even weeks with some unfortunate souls." Knowing she would regret asking, but with a morbid curiosity Sam asked,

"What arethe symptoms of stage two?" Milliya simply rose, and beckoned them to the left side of the building. Pulling the heavy fabric aside, the native slipped through, Sam and Teal'c followed her.

It was horrific, in a sickly quiet way. Nine people lay in roughly made beds around the room. A girl, no more than fourteen years old shook and whimpered in the closest bed. They were all of varying age, the girl being the youngest, a white haired man in the far corner being the oldest. All they had in common was the expressions, sounds and movements showing them to be in great pain. All save a man who lay deathly still, eyes closed. If it wasn't for the slight movement of his chest, Sam wouldn't have realised he was breathing.

"This is stage two." Milliya spoke softly behind them, coming forward to place a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder pityingly. "The lucky few lapse into everlasting sleep before the end." she indicated the comatose man. "This is the fate of all of us, save those who take the Fio'kek and surrender. And those who the angel takes."

"What is this angel of which you speak." Teal'c had asked whilst she stared about in horror, too sickened and dizzy to really listen.

"I will tell you of her later. For now I have work to do, and your friend needs help." Immediately Sam felt someone take her arm, "Teal'c?"

"It is alright Major Carter. Milliya will aid you." And they had left the…ward, if that was the right name. Milliya had given her some foul tasting drink, that had nevertheless eased the pain in her head.

"Don't you have anything you can give the poor people in there?" She asked, as the young women put the offensive brew away.

"Little we have has any effect on their pain. And to get them to take any medicine is difficult. No, the only thing that can release them is death. And we choose that option most unwillingly." Sam thought regretfully of the first aid kit in her pack. There were morphine shots in there, among other things that might help. But they'd been made to leave their packs outside the compound, and in any case there would not be enough to go around. Milliya was watching her thoughtfully,

"Do you think you would be able to work now? Only there is much to do, and our numbers decrease now and then, making it even harder to organise this place."

They had quickly assented. She and Teal'c had been sent to help construct a couple of new beds from supplies sent in from the village. They had a most effective system. A small stream ran through the 'garden' of the compound. Supplies were put in waterproof containers and floated in. Similarly, anything not wanted or needed by the 'Haven' was shipped out in these same containers. She didn't ask what happened to the dead.

After half an hour's work however, Milliya had sent her back to the 'living area' to eat something. There was compassion in her words that Sam disliked immensely. She was not going to die in here dammit! So ignoring the warning twinges of pain in her muscles, she finished her meal and went back to work.

* * *

Ah, to kill them off or keep them :) Iwas inclined to do either, but I have made a decision. Keep reading and find out ;) And please review:) 


	8. Difficulties

Sorry it's been a while :) I couldn't decide which fic to update next, eventually this one won. MX will be next :) Keep on reviewing and HUGE hugs and thanks to iamdragonrider for checking over my attempt at humour :) Enjoy!

* * *

Daniel scribbled into his journal, frowning down at the page. Humming slightly he crossed out a section and carried on.

"Will you stop that?" He looked up,

"What?"

"Humming. Writing. _everything._ It's so irritating." Jack was glaring at him. Sighing heavily Daniel set his journal aside.

"So what should I do? Sit and brood like you?" That riled him at least. He still got a somewhat sadistic pleasure in annoying his friend.

"I am _not_ brooding! I'm…thinking."

"Like you have been for the last five hours?" At least I'm doing something _productive._" Jack scowled, and then snatched suddenly at his journal. "Hey!" The older man ignored him, flipping through to find his most recent work. They both sat, staring at the scrawled over page.

"Tic tac toe?" Jack's voice held no end of disbelief. "You've been playing _Tic tac toe_ all this time? By _yourself_?" Daniel shrugged.

"Did you want a game?" His CO stared at him blankly. The archaeologist sighed. "It helps me think." Jack squinted at him, glaring.

"So let me get this straight." The colonel began slowly, menacingly. "We've just escaped from a plague ridden village. Carter and Teal'c are sick, and stuck in God knows what kind of place. We are…_here._" Jack gestured about, "And you're playing _games_?"

"Yep. Want a go?" Daniel offered the page and a pen expectantly. Jack stared.

"Alright then." and the two began a new game.

Glancing round at their surroundings, Daniel couldn't help but try and count up how many times they have fallen into this kind of trap. Fallen being the literal term. They'd been making their way back to the gate, well, Jack was almost running, and he'd been doing his best to keep up, when the ground went from under them. They'd fallen into a common hunters trap. Fortunately their were no…whatever this world's equivalent to deer was…in it at the moment, but it was deep and high, and so far they'd been unable to get out.

Not that they hadn't tried of course. For over three hours Jack had attempted to scale, climb, and half-run up the sheer walls. And insist that Daniel also try, and be a helpful stepping stone for that method. His back wasn't going to forget that in a hurry. After it became apparent that they weren't going to be able to climb out, they both yelled themselves horse for half an hour trying to attract the attention of anyone around. But if anyone was hanging around that particular section of the woods, they weren't feeling sociable. Or maybe they were just shy. So now they were sitting around, waiting for someone, either a native or a member of the SGC to come and rescue them so they could rescue their friends. Daniel sighed, stuck in a hole with Jack O'Neill. It could be worse…couldn't it?

* * *

Teal'c sat in the walled garden of Haven, enjoying the slight breeze the outdoors offered. He disliked being inside the building, the stifling air, the raw cries of those in pain, the dejected expressions. It was fresher here, he could believe there was hope, even as he ground the necessary herbs to tend to the ill. Major Carter had declined to join him, preferring instead to help another of the inmates try and feed those in stage two of the illness, a difficult task. He would have gladly assisted her, but she seemed to prefer to be alone. She had dismissed his concerned enquires with a smile and cheerful assurance. But her smile was thin, and her voice devoid of any real hope. He feared for her.

Footsteps approached him, light and even. He turned from his reverie to see Milliya coming from the makeshift 'bathroom', set just next to the river. She smiled slightly before wordlessly sitting down beside him. He nodded to her before returning to his task, following the recipe he had been given meticulously. She sat and watched him silently for several minutes, apparently absorbed.

"Is my method inaccurate?" He questioned her, desiring to know the cause of such intense scrutiny. She appeared startled, looking up before smiling.

"No, you're doing well. Though I'd suggest adding a little more water before you add the patree root. It tends to dehydrate the mixture." Teal'c acknowledged her, continuing for another moment before asking,

"And how is Major Carter?" Milliya threw him a sharp look, he wondered at the cause.

"She copes admirably. Her condition is more advanced than yours…or mine. Nevertheless she continues to work. You chose well in a mate." Teal'c rose an eyebrow.

"Major Carter is not my mate. She is however, a powerful warrior, and has earned my respect."

"Then you two aren't…lovers?" the young women enquired hesitantly. Teal'c repressed a smile. If Major Carter heard of this conversation her reaction would be…amusing.

"We are not."

"Oh I'm sorry." Though she did not sound it. "It's just you arrived together, and you keep asking about each other…"

"As I said, we are great friends." Teal'c expected her to return indoors, but she seemed intent on staying.

"I was betrothed before I was stricken with the curse." She said softly, her voice barely above the rush of the stream before them. "When I was taken to the Haven, I expected my _beloved _to accompany me. That happens sometimes, people can't bear to be parted you know?" Teal'c nodded, listening.

"But he was afraid. I know it is to be expected, he didn't want to die. But I was afraid too, I thought he would love me more than he feared death." A sad smile played over her face. "Two days later he was stricken too. He lasted only hours. I sat at his bedside as he drew away. He begged for the Fio'kek in the end, some do." It was hard to tell her feelings. Her face was twisted in a bittersweet sorrow now, then the next minute it was near anger. "It seems so long ago now, though it's less than six weeks. Now I'm alone, as you will be when your companion leaves you. We're all alone in the end." The last words were breathed out in a soft sigh. Teal'c considered, unsure how to proceed.

"You have undoubtedly suffered great losses. But I have found that even in the most desperate of situations, there is always hope." Milliya shook her head disdainfully.

"People have hoped for centuries and it has not availed them. They hope they or their loved ones will be spared though countless others perish. They hope in vain! The curse is no judge, it cares not for wishes or hopes. It kills and snatches indiscriminately. All we can do now." Her voice lowering to a soft purr, "is enjoy the time we have left." and before the stoic Jaffa could react, Milliya had leaned over and pressed her face to his.

'Ishta!' Her beautiful face flashed through his mind, as did her likely fury if she heard of this. He pulled away, almost shoving the brazen young women aside.  
"You must desist!" He admonished sharply. For her part, Milliya seemed torn between anger and embarrassment.

Her beautiful face flashed through his mind, as did her likely fury if she heard of this. He pulled away, almost shoving the brazen young women aside."You must desist!" He admonished sharply. For her part, Milliya seemed torn between anger and embarrassment. 

"Why? You said yourself Samantha Carter is not your mate. We must take what pleasure we can in here. I assure you there is little enough."

"Be that as it may, there is another. And I intend to see her again." Milliya sighed, looking at him with a mixture of pity and frustration.

"Have I not told you, you will not leave here?" she appeared resigned, "however I know what it is to feel attached to a person, even if that attachment is now futile. I will leave you to your solitude." She rose, her dress drifting lightly about her. "However, when you come to accept your fate, if I am still alive to see it, I hope you will reconsider." He watched her leave, an shameless edge to her walk. He returned to his work, exceptionally glad O'Neill had not been present to witness that particular 'alien encounter'.


	9. Waiting and Listening

Sorry about the gap between updates! Real life interfered! Still, leave me lots of reviews and I promise to update again very soon ;)

* * *

"Seven hundred and nine bottles of beer on the wall, seven hundred and nine bottles of beer. You take one down and pass it around, seven hundred and _eight _bottles of beer on the wall."

"Jack…" The colonel glanced idly at his friend,

"What?"

"How long are you going to keep that up?" The annoyance on Daniel's face almost made it worth starting again. Almost.

"Till we are rescued, which is ironic considering we were on a rescue mission." Damn damn damn. He left them behind. "Until you come up with some wacky escape plan." That was really Carter's thing. "Or until I finish the song."

"Therefore driving me completely insane and unable to help with the mission _or_ the wacky escape plans." Daniel finished. Jack frowned, he had a point.

Still. "Seven hundred and eight bottles of beer on the wall, seven hundred and eight bottles of beer."

He heard a groan from Daniel's direction, and sang even louder, trying to block out his ever increasing anxiety.

* * *

Sam half walked half dragged herself into the 'ward', trying to avoid looking directly at anyone. Dumb idea really as she was surrounded on all sides. Besides, it'd be hard to do her job if she didn't. Toughen up Carter, stiff upper lip. These people needed her help, not her tears. God, never tears.

She and Teal'c had been there over 24 hours now. Still nothing from the Colonel or Daniel, not that they heard anything from outside in Haven. She'd spent most of yesterday cleaning and trying to feed those in stage two who could still eat, with little success. Today, Milliya had given her some 'Olima', a thick green liquid that apparently reduced the pain in some. At least a little.

Her own head was throbbing painfully despite the weird tasting tea Milliya had given her that morning, and her stomach swayed between a heavy nausea and sharp cramps. She'd been unable to eat anything last night, or at breakfast this morning, Teal'c was concerned, she knew, though he respected her enough to not call her on it when she insisted she was okay. He understood her better than the colonel who would have told her to 'quit being stubborn and sit down already.' He saw her as a fellow warrior, and she liked that. But even his seemingly endless patience would wear thin, and he would insist she rest, and like the Colonel, he was fully capable of making her. So she'd hide it as long as she could, and whilst she could still stand, help as much as possible.

She glanced around hurriedly. The white haired man was gone, she didn't want to think where. Thankfully there were no new patients. Five of the remaining eight patients were asleep or unconscious, they wouldn't thank her for disturbing them. The first patient she went to, a guy in his mid twenties, shivered and trembled convulsively. She managed to force a few spoonfuls down his throat before he began to cough harshly and she dared not try any more. The next was a older women, probably her dad's age. She didn't even try to take the relief offered, just turned her head away and lay in a heavy stupor. Try as she would, Sam couldn't rouse her, and eventually gave up.

The last conscious patient was the youngest. The girl they'd seen yesterday. Sam hadn't had a chance to speak to her yet as she'd been asleep when she'd been working the ward last night. She couldn't be more than thirteen or fourteen years old, just a kid really. Her dark brown hair was crumpled and lank, her green eyes faded and tired. She was one of the quieter ones, not crying out or even whimpering as some did, though Sam swore she could _see_ the spasms of pain as they rippled over her face. As the major approached, the girl turned tearful eyes towards her, breaking Sam's heart with the memory of another girl she'd watched lie in pain like this. Cassie got better, she reminded herself, and so will this kid if I can help it.

"Hey there," she said softly, sitting on the stool next to the girl's bed. "This stuff should help, can you sit up a little?" The young woman nodded painfully, and together they managed to pull her up into something like a sitting position. Under Sam's gentle encouragement, she swallowed several mouthfuls before suffering a coughing fit so fierce it scared the air force major.

"Easy, easy, just take slow, deep breaths." Sam spoke soothingly trying to mask her growing panic. Leaning the girl forward, she gently rubbed her back for a few minutes until finally the fit was over. Sam helped her settle back into bed before giving her a reassuring smile and getting up to leave.

"Wait!" The call was horribly weak, the Major turned at once,

"Do you need something? The medicine should start working soon. I can get you something to eat if you want?" The girl shook her head.

"Just…stay with me a while? No one ever talks to you in here, they're scared to even stay sometimes." Sam bit her lip guiltily. The girl continued, "but you aren't like the others, I don't recognise you. Where are you from? Who are you?" Thinking, Sam sat back down. Yes there were probably more useful jobs she could be doing than having a chat with this kid. But if she didn't sit down soon she'd fall down anyway. And the youngster obviously needed the company. She forced a cheerful smile to her face and turned to the wan tired face. "You're right, I'm not from here. Me and my friends came to this place through…" she paused to remember the name Orio had given it, "The Great Circle. We're from another world."

"The Great Circle?" looking more animated her companion tried to sit up, "but we were told only those of great evil travel through the Great Circle. Or angels." curious eyes examined her, "but you don't _look_ like a demon. And angels glow, my uncle told me." Sam smiled,

"Well you're right. I'm just an ordinary person like you. Samantha Carter, though you can call me Sam if you like."

"I'm Ella" the girl replied, far more brightly than she had previously. Either the medicine was working, or the conversation was taking her mind off the pain. "So why did you come here Sam? Did your people send you away because the soulstealer caught you?"

"We don't have the soul stealer where I come from. My friends and I are explorers. We travel to other worlds to make friends, see new places, learn new things."

"I wish I could do that." Ella said wistfully. "I've only left the village twice before now. And that was only to help my uncle and cousins with the food gathering. My parents died long ago," she explained. "I lived with my uncle and aunt till I was infected." The girl's face grew sad. "But I've heard my aunt and cousins caught it from me. Ranafal came in a few days ago and told me. My aunt and cousin Becali are gone, and dear Fene is hiding ill in the forest. I do wish she'd come here, she's so young to be facing this alone."

"Wait, did you say in the forest?" Sam interrupted, suspicion dawning on her. Ella nodded tiredly,

"Yes, why?"

"We met a kid on the way here, in fact I'm pretty sure that's how Teal'c and I got infected." she said the last part almost to herself, missing the anguished look that flew over Ella's pale face. So Orio was Ella's uncle? He hadn't mentioned her…

"Fene infected you? So it's my fault you're here?" Before Sam could quite gather what she meant, Ella drew back in her bed, "I'm so sorry!" tears fell freely from her eyes, her breathing was harsh and fast. Trying to reassure her,

"Ella, none of this is your fault! It's an illness, nothing more. We could have caught it from anyone!" She drew the distraught girl into a hug, stroking her hair, "it isn't your fault."

"But my aunt, my cousins…"

"Could have caught it from anyone who was infected. It isn't your fault you got ill, or that they did. And blaming yourself is going to make you feel worse." Sam pulled away, holding Ella by the shoulders, "If you want to blame someone, blame whoever it is who set the 'soulstealer' among your people." Ella was still crying, but her tears had slowed, and her breathing was calmer. Sam helped her lie back down. "Now I'm going to do everything I can to help you, but I want you to stop thinking about how this is all your fault, and start fighting."

"Fighting?" Ella was tiring, her temporary burst of energy nearly spent, "no one can fight the soul stealer."

"I am. And I want you to try. Please?" Ella nodded tiredly,

"If you wish it, I will try. Though it would be easier not to." she yawned, her eyes blinking sleepily. "I think I can rest now, for awhile." Sam nodded,

"Sleep well, I'll come back and check on you later." She got up to make her way out of the ward.

"Sam?" Again a plaintive cry called her back, she turned. Ella was almost asleep, but awake enough to ask with a note of hope in her voice,

"Will you be my friend here, Sam?" The Air Force Major smiled, though she was forcing away tears.

"Of course, now go to sleep." As Ella nodded, and surrendered for a while to weariness. Sam wondered what was it about kids that let them bond with people so fast. And break the hearts of those wanting more than anything, to protect them.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, a small shadow crept around the hole where the SG1 men waited, trapped.


	10. Angels in the Shadows

Sorry it's been so long between updates! I worked 32 hours last week which is alot for me! 5:30am starts so I've been knackered. I'll try and hurry up! Please read and review as always ;) And iamdragonrider! Stop guessing my plotlines!

* * *

Daniel shivered in the chill evening there. A day. They'd wasted a whole day stuck down here. He was bruised, cold, and fed up. Jack was asleep, demonstrating that enviable ability most Air-Force Personnel share of being able to catch a nap anywhere. And of course that other annoying habit of being able to stay awake for days no matter how exhausted. Sam was a prime example there. 

Sam…a painful pang in his mind as he remembered last time he'd seen her. She'd been so pale. Yet only the night before she was fine. As for Teal'c…he'd looked the same as ever but that was no reassurance. Teal'c could be hit with three staff blasts and still carry on as normal. His friends desperately needed help and here he was, stuck in a hole. It was so idiotic it was almost funny. Almost.

A rustling above caught his attention, someone was up there. "Hello?" He called, frowning when he received no reply but more rustling, and a weird metallic sound. "Hel-"

"Daniel!" Jack hissed in his ear, suddenly behind him with a hand planted over his mouth, "Are you mad? Be quiet!"

"I heard something."

"Yes, _something_. At night, in the middle of a big dark forest. Shouting really sound like a good survival tactic to you?"

"It could be one of the villagers-"

"You really think they'd be out here at this time? Any sensible person is home in bed, not going for nocturnal strolls through nature." Daniel smiled suddenly,

"Someone is." Jack followed his eyes.

It was the kid they met yesterday. Her hand cupped over the bracelet on her wrist in an effort to quiet the bells that had given her away to them before. She crouched at the edge of the pit, still as a cat, her dark eyes staring curiously at them.

"Well hello there." He heard Jack greet her curiously, keeping his eyes on the watchful ones of the child. It was hard to make her out in the dark, but she seemed okay. A little more bedraggled perhaps, pale, but not ill. Not like Sam had been anyway. The girl flinched at Jack's voice but didn't run away this time.

"Why are you down there?" Her voice echoed loudly in the dark. Jack and Daniel exchanged glances.

"We fell." The older man replied, his voice deadpan as always. Daniel could _hear_ her frowning.

"But the pits are marked by the _Samifu_." She leaned back, picked something and held it over the edge. A curious red flower that sure enough, had covered the area they'd fallen in. "Only fools fall in."

"Yeah well…want to help us out here?" She shook her head. Daniel raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Why not?"

"You'll take me back there."

"The village? No, we won't. We're leaving there ourselves."

"They sent you to look for me."

"Look!" This from Jack who was clearly getting frustrated. "Remember our friends? Carter, blonde, 'bout this high, Teal'c, scary, huge, etc?" The girl nodded, slightly bemused. "Well they got sick. Same thing as you've got I imagine." A frown passed over her face, she began to back away. For heaven's sake Jack don't blow it!

"Now we might be able to help them," as she was shaking her head, "we might! But to help them we need to get home. And we can't go home if we're stuck in here." She was standing now at the edge, a dark shadow against the night sky, but she was hesitating, thinking.

"We spoke to your father." Daniel offered cautiously, her head snapped round to look at him, she froze. "You're Orio's daughter, right?" She nodded slowly, "Well he told us that he had banished you, that you couldn't go home."

"No! I ran! They were going to lock me away, like my mother and Becali. And now Ella." Her voice was wistful, saddened, a strange tone in a child. Ignoring the unfamiliar names, Daniel continued,

"So you have nowhere to go right?" She nodded, "Then you could come with us!"

"Daniel." Ignoring Jack's warning tone, he pressed on,

"We live in another world, through the Great Circle. There is no soul stealer there! You'd be safe, we all would."

"But I'm going to die." The words were spoken matter of factly, curiously, not with the fear you'd expect from a kid so young. Daniel couldn't imagine how she'd been brought up to behave like this.

Not if we can help it. The words were on his tongue, he was so close to speaking them, passing that invisible line between cautious hope and false promises. It would be so easy to cross it, too easy.

And that's why Jack was here, to make sure he didn't.

His CO threw him a understanding, but warning glance. _Don't promise miracles Daniel_. As though that wasn't what they needed for Sam and Teal'c. The older man looked up, moonlight and a weary sorrow reflected in his eyes, kids would always be a sad reminder for him of what he'd lost. "Help us, and we'll take you with us." He said simply. "At the very least, you'll have shelter, food, water again." She stared down considering.

"And you won't be alone." Her eyes flickered towards him, then back to Jack. Fear, fatigue, longing, and maybe a tiny spark of hope fought on her face before she again crouched down. "What do you wish me to do?"

* * *

**_Nearly two days later_**

Teal'c walked quietly into the ward designated for the more seriously afflicted. It was nearly dawn and Major Carter had not yet rested. Most of the ill had fallen into an uneasy slumber, save for the young woman at whose bedside Major Carter sat, sound asleep. The girl smiled as he approached them.

"Are you Teal'c?" She whispered, staring openly at the golden tattoo on his forehead. Teal'c returned her smile and bowed his head in affirmative. She nodded in satisfaction. "I'm Ella. I thought you must be him, Sam described you exactly."

Though tempted to enquire as to Major Carter's 'exact' description, Teal'c had other tasks. He knelt down besides his sleeping comrade, "How long has she been in this way?"

The young woman frowned, "Asleep? I'm not sure. I was too, only I…woke up." He nodded,

"Are you in pain?" Ella smiled, the wistful, tired smile of the world weary. He had never seen it before in one so young. She shook her head,

"I can feel very little now, the pain is over. Yet it held me here a while longer, and for that I do not regret it. It was good to have a friend for a while." Teal'c frowned,

"Perhaps you are recovering." Another shake of her head, very slight. All her movements were subdued, her voice muted, a shadow over her eyes. She was very ill.

"I won't get better Teal'c. You know that."

"Did Major Carter not advise you to resist the virus?" Ella smiled gently.

"So she did, and so I did, at least for a while. But I knew what would happen when the sickness first came upon me. And now, I no longer fight it, nor fear it."

"Then you have mastered a discipline far beyond your age. I know of few who could accept their fate in such a manner." The girl laughed, a sweet music that flittered about the room.

"But I have seen…oh I have seen such beautiful things Teal'c." He was perplexed,

"I was not aware the walls of this room were considered aesthetically pleasing. Or do you refer to an experience beyond this building." Ella chuckled,

"You speak so strangely, I'm not sure how to explain…will you take a _quasia_ for me?" At seeing his puzzlement, "If I tell you something, will you not reveal it to others." A secret, he was adept in their art, he nodded. She struggled to sit up, he leaned closer. She whispered,

"I saw the angel tonight." He stood, observing her,

"Indeed?"

"The others must have told you? Some call her the Dreaded one, they saw her presence means death. But they're so wrong Teal'c!" A coughing fit overtook her. Though it lasted several minutes, Major Carter did not stir. When she was recovered, Ella continued,

"She is an angel of mercy. She came to me in my suffering and took it away. She showed me beautiful things, people, places, things I have never seen, she put them in my head. The pain was suddenly unimportant. They were memories she said, what she had seen and felt and heard, it was so wonderful." Her eyes looked into some distant point beyond the walls, her thoughts focused faraway. "I asked her if she could heal me, she could not. But she offered to take me with her." Ella closed her eyes as though in some pleasant dream. "And I said yes. But I cannot follow an angel's footsteps with mortal feet. So I will see this through Teal'c, and I will die. But I will be reborn in such glory." A tear slipped unnoticed from her eye, Teal'c did not comment, "and then there will be no pain. No death and no soul stealer. Just peace and beauty everlasting." She finally turned to him, joy and tears shining from her face, "But you are sad, not for me I hope?"

"You have great faith. Yet it is grievous to see an end to a life barely started."

"My life will continue, but in a different form. I leave here to go somewhere far greater, to do more than I ever could now. Will you not be happy for me Teal'c? Sam told me you longed for freedom more than anything. What will this be if not freedom?" Teal'c was silent for a moment, considering. It was possible the child was hallucinating. But telling her this would bring her no joy, and he had seen many things stranger than angels.

"Have you informed Major Carter?" Ella smiled,

"I have told no one but you. I doubt I ever will. If you wish to tell Sam, I won't hold you to your _quasia. _But I think she'll believe it only when the Angel visits her."

"It is my hope that may be unnecessary."

"Then hope. For my part, I wish you both as sweet and joyful days as I have had. Sam has been a good friend to me here." She looked affectionately to the sleeping woman, "My life has been happy and it's end is not painful. I can wish for no more."

"Perhaps more of it?" She laughed.

"Goodnight Teal'c. I have enjoyed talking to you, thank you for sharing my _quasia_. It would have been wrong to leave without telling someone. I'll say farewell now, as I don't think we will talk like this again." Teal'c rose, opting to leave Major Carter to rest where she was.

"I wish you well Ella, you have a brave heart, and are wiser than those with many times your years." As he left the room, he turned back. Ella lay quietly, her paleness softened by the dim starlight. Her eyes closed in a tranquillity that seemed unbreakable. He took peace from the sight, and prayed he would end his own life so serenely.


	11. Painfully Patient

Daniel woke reluctantly to the blaring of an alarm next to his ears. He pulled his pillow over his head and fumbled for the 'off' button with one arm. Hitting it at last, he drifted back to sleep.

"Dannnnnny Boy." Or tried to.

"Go away." At least that's what he tried to say, his groggy voice, when muffled through the pillow, sounded something like "G'wey"

"Time to rise and shine campers, it's another wonderful sunny day in Colorado springs." Pulling off the pillow, he forced bleary eyes to focus on his irrepressible friend. "At least I assume it is, somewhere that isn't deep underground." Groaning, Daniel threw the pillow at Jack and tried to doze off again.

They'd been stuck in isolation nearly two days now, ever since they got back in fact. In suits worthy of astronauts, Dr Frasier and her team had hustled them into this room and there they'd been ever since. Didn't they realise it was hazardous to his health to be trapped in a room with Jack for hours on end? The pit had been bad enough, but at last they had various escape trajectories to plot then. _Trajectories? Now I sound like Jack_. After the girl, Fene tied their rope around a tree, escape had been easy. At least, the third one had. She had needed a little practice in knot tying, as the bruises on his back attested to. Jack had insisted Daniel be the one to test the rope as he apparently 'bounced back faster'. Not wanting to inquire further, Daniel had got on with it. When they returned, Fene had been taken away to another room and all they had been told was that she was 'stable'. Comforting.

"Ow!" Daniel sat up and stared in disbelief as a pen bounced off the bed. "Jack!"

"Time to get up."

"Why? It's not like there's anything to do."

"Daniel, it's O seven hundred. It's time to get up."

"Did I ever tell you that I think the whole 'O hundred' idea is dumb?"

"Well look who didn't get out of bed the wrong side this morning."

"That would be me. And now, I'm going back to sleep." Daniel pulled the covers over his head and shut his eyes firmly. It worked.

For about a minute.

A annoying and oddly inconsistent beeping started up. He waited for it to end. When it didn't he sat up again and opened an eye. Sitting on his bed, looking like innocence itself, Jack had his gameboy out. He was playing some inane program on it, with the sound on, full volume.

Daniel gave up and went to get dressed.

* * *

"Sam! Just calm down, it'll be better in a minute…I think. Milliya!"

Kneeling on the floor of an alien hospice, dying of an alien plague, unable to breathe the alien atmosphere on this alien world, and watched by a terrified alien girl, Sam couldn't help but be amused by the universe's sense of humour. Eight years ago, she'd have done anything to be here, walking through the stargate, exploring other planets. Ten years ago she'd have been amazed at the idea of reaching this world in her lifetime, her dream had been to go into space, to somewhere 'near' like the moon, or even just a space station. And yet now, after accomplishing her dream hundreds of times over, all she really wanted to do was go home.

The stabbing pain shot again through her stomach. Was she screaming? It was hard to tell, all she could feel was pain, she could hear, see, and smell it even. Her pulse pounded somewhere in the iron clamp that was her chest, and her lungs were just two huge stones. There was oxygen all around her, but she couldn't get it! She couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe….

"Sam! Listen to me!" A voice broke into her agony, "You need to calm down, I know it hurts, I know it's painful, but if you don't listen to me, you're going to fall out."

Fall out? Weird phrase, must be alien. Did she mean pass out? _God I can't breathe!_ Seemed like a good idea right now. Where was the air, she needed air…

"Major Carter, you must listen!" That voice she recognised, Teal'c. He was here, good. Forcing open eyes that threatened to spill tears, she caught sight of blurred shapes, people gathered around her. Blinked hard, she brought them into focus, Teal'c, Milliya, even Ella was leaned over her bedside. God it hurt so much! Even the Ashrak hadn't hurt this badly! Trying to literally swallow the air, at least she'd had some, a sudden wave, no fireball of pain caught her by surprise. Groaning she doubled over. Hands pulled her back upright, "We are attempting to aid you Major Carter, you will recover in a moment, do you understand?" The deep voice came from behind her, she nodded painfully. Milliya was kneeling in front of her, their faces were level. But her vision was blurring, not enough air…

"Sam the reason you can't breathe is because the mechanisms that allow you to breathe are affected, they are…" Teal'c said something from behind her, "Yes, they are cramping, this is what causes the other pain too. Now it will pass, but you have to relax."

Relax? She was dying and this alien woman was telling her to relax. _Take it easy_. She hated being told to relax. But the pain was unbearable, her vision little more than a mass of confused light, and the pounding in her head like a pneumatic drill. So she tried to do what they said, forcing unwilling muscles to subside. When she'd been stuck in hospital with appendicitis at the age of thirteen, the pain had been bad then too. What had got her through that? Through Jolinar? Through the countless other brushes she'd had with pain? A mantra, counting endlessly to a hundred, and again, and again. She counted silently. One…..inhale….two…..exhale….three….inhale….four….exhale….

Her lungs heaved painfully, her stomach rolled with acid and she was afraid she might throw up. Someone leant her forward, Teal'c? It helped a little. Gradually the stone in her chest dissolved, the fire in her muscles was dampened and quenched. Gasping, she would have dropped to the floor if not for Teal'c holding her up. She leant back against him gratefully, almost hearing his heart pulsing strongly through his chest, only dimly aware of the conversation going on over her head.

"Is this a frequent occurrence with this illness?"

"Not till you enter stage two, Teal'c…"

"She will recover."

"So you said before, but if it's got this far Teal'c it seems very unlikely."

"It is my experience that Major Carter is adept at succeeding in unlikely circumstances."

"Even so, she should move into here now."

"Do I get a vote in that?" Sam croaked, strangely gratified at the abashed look on Milliya's face.

"Sam, you're in stage two now, it's only going to get worse. The more you exert yourself the faster and the more painful it's going to be, you'll be better off in here."

"No." Sam pushed herself to a sitting position, gratefully aware of Teal'c's steadying hand on her shoulder. "I can still work. I'm not dead yet." Milliya pursed her lips and seemed about to reply when…

"Sam." The call came softly. Ella, forgotten by everyone in the excitement, was still sitting up in bed looking over at her. She forced herself to stand on suddenly shaky legs and walked over, collapsing gratefully in the chair next to Ella's bed, "What is it Ella?" The girl turned dark blue eyes on her,

"Milliya is right Sam, you should rest now."

"I'm fine."

"Fine?" Sam smiled slightly,

"It mean's alright, I'm still well enough to help out."

"But even if you are, there are others who are better than you. Why hurt yourself more than is necessary?"

"A logical question Ella." Teal'c? The Jaffa stood 'at ease', his expression unreadable. That meant he was worried, dammit, she hated it when Teal'c was worried.

"Teal'c, I know you mean well, I do, but I can't give in to this. We've come to far now, I can't…I won't die of some plague on this damn planet! It can't end like this…" She trailed off, suddenly feeling faint again, a gentle touch on her arm reminded her of Ella's presence,

"We must all accept our fate eventually. Even if it is not the one we expected." Her voice was sweet and soft, and far too old for her age. "You are a warrior on your world, yes?" Sam nodded, the motion making her stomach roll.

"When I have to be."

"Then as a warrior, accept when your enemy is too strong, and more harm than good will come from fighting. Hurting yourself will only bring it a greater victory." Tears came to her eyes, Sam angrily blinked them back. Grow up Major. Ella continued steadily,

"If you need a task, then stay with me. You promised me you wouldn't leave me alone after all. Be my friend still until the it ends, and maybe it will bring you some peace." Shaking her head, the Major looked at the girl in the bed.

"What peace can you find in this?" Ella smiled,

"The peace to know when I can do no more, and that the pain has nearly ended." Sam looked away, refusing to cry in front of Teal'c and these people. But Ella reached out to her,

"Stay with me?" Silently she nodded. Ella lay back, her face pale but composed. Sam looked to Teal'c remorsefully. This was a lull in the battle she wasn't giving up! The Jaffa merely inclined his head before leaving the room, Milliya following. Taking Ella's hand, Sam squeezed it comfortingly. And Ella smiled at her as though she was doing the right thing.

She hoped so.

* * *

After completing level six on Mario, Jack put his gameboy aside and brooded. He was good at brooding, prided himself on it in fact. And nothing made for a better brood than being forced to leave two of his teammate behind on a plague ridden planet.

'Not forced' said his inner critic, 'chose to'.

Yes, he chose to, because the alternative was to blown a lot of people to hell just for being scared, and right. Quarantine was the only way to contain a virus like this. If he'd been in their position and an infected alien had wandered into the SGC, he'd probably have done the exact same thing. He didn't have to like it though.

The door opening drew his attention, and seeing Fraiser there he jumped up. What's more, she wasn't in one of those wacky isolation suits.

"Doc?" He said questioningly, Daniel immediately glanced away from the journal he was reading to listen. Fraiser smiled,

"You're free to go."

"What just like that?"

"Well I can't find anything wrong with you. Blood, urine, MRI, all check out fine. Looks like you somehow avoided the infection." Daniel was frowning,

"So are we immune?"

Fraiser shook her head, "No, just lucky." She stood looking at them, "Well are you going to hang around here all day?" Jack jumped up, Daniel was still frowning however,

"Have you found anyway to help Sam and Teal'c?" Jack watched her intently, disappointed when she shook her head,

"No and the girl you brought back with you, Fene? She's not responding to anything I've tried so far. The illness itself is strange…more like an electric current through the cells than anything, than gradually destroys them and interrupts intercellular communication."

"So….not a virus?" Jack interjected, the Doc shrugged,

"It's not like any virus I've ever seen, to be frank I'm at a loss. And the 'soul in a bottle' you described doesn't sound like anything even remotely from Earth. In fact it sounds more like-"

"Ascension? Yeah we figured that" he interrupted, "But Daniel here disagrees."

"I just don't think any ancient could be trapped in a container. Besides whatever that was, it was a lot smaller."

"So what, you're saying size matters now?" Daniel threw him a smouldering look,

"No, I'm say that wasn't an ancient. Since when did illness make people ascend anyway?"

"Radiation poisoning worked for you." Another scowl, "Just saying!"

"If you two are quite finished," Fraiser interrupted, "the General would like to speak to you." Shrugging, Jack made a hasty exit, followed by Daniel. As he made his way to the Hammond's office he desperately tried to ignore that voice that said "You had a choice."

A choice, right.

* * *

I know, I know, I need to update more! And I will, very soon. Promise! Please read and review? Reviews make me very happy 


	12. Wistful Thinking

Teal'c left Major Carter reluctantly. She was still sitting with Ella, despite the fact the girl was now asleep. Teal'c understood her unwillingness to rest, that she saw it as giving in to the illness. But it did concern him. His team-mate was exhausted and in great pain. Logically the solution was for her to rest and await rescue from the SGC. But logic had little to do with this.

The girl was also a reason for concern. He found himself curiously attached to her, despite their short acquaintance. Her nature was that of a warrior many times her age. She reminded him in some ways of Bra'tac. Though no doubt the old man would have objected to the comparison. If it was not for Ella, the earlier incident with Major Carter could have fared much worse. And no doubt his team mate would still be insistent upon working. Now at least she was sitting down.

Milliya beckoned him over from where she was preparing food for the inhabitants of Haven. He made his way across the 'living area' to seat himself next to her, ignoring the unnatural stiffness of his limbs. She said nothing for several moments carrying on with her work. He noted however, signs of anxiety. Her fists were clenched around the implements she used, and she frequently bit her lip. He waited patiently for her to speak.

"Your friend, Major Carter" she began hesitantly. "She is very ill."

"Of this I am aware."

"She will soon die."

"I have hope that will not happen."

"Why?"

"Major Carter is of the Tauri. We are from another world. One with much skill in curing sickness such as ours." Milliya frowned,

"Another world? You tell stories Teal'c. Tell me truly."

"I do not. We are from another world, among the stars."

"There are tales of other worlds. But we learnt only those of great evil, or divinity can travel them through the great circle. Yet you are as mortal as I am. Do you mean I too could visit other places."

"Indeed." Milliya was quiet for a moment, seemingly contemplating the truth of his tale. Her face flickered with many emotions, before resolution took over it.

"You think your world may cure our illness." He would have corrected her, it was not _his_ world, but that of his friends. But there was little point and no use in further confusing her.

"They may. I do not intend to lose hope whilst Major Carter still lives."

"Take me there Teal'c."

Taken aback, he could do nothing but stare at her. She mistook his gaze. "Not just me! All those who can still make the journey. Major Carter too if you can still carry her. Let us all have a chance of life in your world Teal'c."

Now at last he saw his mistake. He was accustomed to spreading hope amongst the Jaffa. Hope of freedom was needed for any revolution. But here, Hope was dangerous. These people were too desperate for it to do anything save provoke rash action.

"Listen to me Teal'c! They will never let us leave here. They fear us too much, they will kill us first. If your friends return with a cure, they will lock them in here with us till we all die, or kill them to prevent further infection. This way we have a chance."

"You have been here many weeks Milliya. You have not previously attempted escape. Why do you wish to now?"

"Before Orio had not let his own child loose into the forest. He does not obey his own law! And before there was no hope of a cure. You offer us salvation Teal'c! How could I turn away?"

"I offer nothing. I merely have hope the Tauri will be able to cure this illness. I cannot promise anything."

"Hope is better than captivity till death! I would rather die free than imprisoned in this house of death." her voice lowered, became soft and pleading. "I have seen too many people die here Teal'c, do not make me watch more."

He pitied her. But he could not condone the violence this escape would no doubt involve. Nor the infection of countless people it could cause. Besides…

"And of the people unable to leave here? Would you leave them to die imprisoned and alone? What of the girl, Ella?"

"We would take all we could, of course! But those who could yet be saved must take priority. Ella is near to the end of her life Teal'c, you know that."

No. He would not know it, not yet. "I am sorry Milliya, I cannot aid you in this."

"Cannot? Will not!"

"I will not doom more of your people to this illness. I cannot lead your people to a salvation that may not exist."

"You won't even try?" he shook his head.

"Then you fate us all to this death." She said sadly. There was no anger. The fight had been drained from her voice, as her illness drained her energy. "You are strong Teal'c, I think you will live to see many of us die. Most likely you will see my death. Perhaps then you will wish you had helped me." She had finished her task, both of them. Now she rose with plates and bowls in her arms, smiling sadly down at him. "I bear you no malice Teal'c, though this is the second time you have rejected me. The third, and final favour I will ask of you will be to bring me the Fio'kek, so that my suffering will be ended swiftly. I hope then, you will be more willing than now."

With that, the young woman left the room, weariness evident in her movement. Teal'c later rose to continue his daily tasks. But the unease he felt did not diminish as he considered if he would have to grant that final favour for another.

* * *

"WHAT?" Jack O'Neill bellowed. Next to him Daniel winced. Most likely the guards on level one could hear that yell. "A day! It's already been two! They could be dead by then!"

"Doctor Fraiser assures me she cannot finish the appropriate preparations until that time. And you yourself requested backup for a rescue mission Colonel." General Hammond replied, very diplomatically Daniel thought.

"But a whole day? General if need be Daniel and I" Why did Jack always have to implicate him in things? "will go back and bring them through, but we need to go _now_. They've already been there far too long."

"And if they are unable to walk Colonel what then? I hardly need to remind you you're lucky there is a rescue mission at all. An alien plague that our best scientists cannot yet vaccinate against or cure. If it wasn't that Doctor Fraiser and her team, and SG4 volunteered for this mission, you would not be going at all! I was on the phone to the president for over two hours last night trying to convince him to let this go ahead."

Jack at least had the decency to look abashed. "I appreciate that sir. I do. It's just too damn long."

The General nodded sympathetically, "I know Colonel. We're doing our best."

"Sam and Teal'c will make it, Jack." Daniel spoke up for the first time. He hated being separated from them too. The billions of miles usually seemed no more than a few steps through the stargate. Now he felt every painful inch that divided him from his friends. "We just have to trust them to hang on." Jack turned to him as though about to reply when the General's phone rang. (Not the red one thank goodness.) After listening for a brief moment he said "Understood." and put it down, looking at him and Jack.

"It seems the girl you brought back wants to talk to you. Doctor Fraiser doesn't think she'll- be awake much longer." The catch in the General's voice was evident. Daniel knew how much he adored his two granddaughters, he probably knew more about them than about the General! If he was worried then Fene was obviously not doing so well. "The Doctor suggested you come straight down to the infirmary if you want to see her."

"Yes Sir." Jack answered, the defiance in his voice replaced with a reluctant acceptance, for now at least. "What time can we move out tomorrow Sir?"

"O eight hundred. That'll be about noon planetside. You should have easily have enough daylight to return to the village and retrieve Major Carter and Teal'c. Doctor Warner will continue to work on a cure but both he and Doctor Fraiser believe they'll have a better chance of success with more test subjects."

"Sir, I want to get Teal'c and Sam back as much as anyone. But the natives put them in there for a reason and I don't think they will be too happy about us getting them out." Daniel spoke up uneasily.

"I don't care about their happiness Dr Jackson! Your objective is to retrieve the rest of SG1. Containment procedures will be observed and there should be no risk of further infection. We may even be able to help these people!"

"Well I believe you Sir but I don't know that they will." He replied steadily. "And I don't think we can go in guns blazing against a people who are only trying to protect themselves." Jack shuffled as though about to speak but remained silent.

"Agreed. Colonel you and SG4 will be equipped with Zats, and are to avoid using lethal force unless it is absolutely necessary in self defense." Jack nodded, his face sombre. "We're treading on thin ice here people. Lets try to avoid falling through." Daniel exchanged a glance with his friend. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

The kid looked bad. And this was Jack O Neill standards. He'd been a career solider for most of his life and had seen some pretty horrible things. She was thin, not enough to be starved but those days in the forest had certainly not done her any good. Her face was a faint white-gray and her movements listless. He couldn't imagine her doing much fighting right now, not like she had when they caught her spying on them anyway. On the other side of the bed, clad in a very fetching isolation suit, Daniel looked to him helplessly. You'd think after visiting alien worlds on a weekly basis, and being able to speak over twenty languages (at least four of which weren't even spoken anymore) the guy would be able to start a simple conversation.

Obviously not.

"So….how're ya doing?" he asked, sitting down in the conveniently located chair. The girl (Fene was it?) stared at him briefly, then obviously decided he was nuts and addressed her next statement to Daniel.

"You must take me home." Daniel rose his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"It was wrong of me to leave! I should not have come with you. I must go to Haven like Ella, and like Becali was meant to."

"And they would be…."

"My sister and cousin. They caught the soul stealer too. Beca's soul resides with my father now, Ella is still at Haven. I was to follow them but…"

"You changed your mind?" Jack suggested. Fene glanced at him again.

"I was afraid. It was wrong to be so. The Fio'kek would release my soul before the soul stealer took it. Or my father would catch it and I would go home like my sister. I was a coward."

"Hey!" he interrupted softly, "There's nothing cowardly about not wanting to die. That's a good thing!"

"But I will die anyway. And here, who knows where my soul might wander? The demons will catch it or the dread angel. I must go home!" She tried to sit up, Jack put a hand out to restrain her but she fell back on her pillows anyway, coughing weakly. Daniel was of course, hopeless. He was a sucker for anyone in pain, especially kids. Well, weren't they all?

"We're trying to find a way to help you. You just need to hang on for a bit." the archaeologist comforted her gently. Jack glared at him. No need to give the kid false hope. Even if (when, Jack, when) Fraiser and Warner found a cure, the kid was pretty far gone. God he hoped Carter and Teal'c were alright. Fene was shaking her head though. "There is no way. Our people have tried for centuries."

"Well don't count us out yet." Well damn if it wasn't catching, now she thought he was mad again.

"Please, take me home." the kid simply asked, her eyes closing in exhaustion. A nurse came into the Iso-room and gestured they should leave. Seeing nothing else they could do, he got up, and with Daniel left. Taking off their isolation suits though, he couldn't help but wonder how much faster this day could go to hell in it's very own motorised hand basket.

* * *

_I know, I know! I've been without net connection for a week! At uni during the week so until we get a phoneline fitted I'll only be able to update at weekends. Good news is I'm already halfway through the next chapter so I should be able to update again tomorrow or the day after. Please be nice and review! Constructive criticism welcome!_


	13. Reaching For Heaven

Sam woke from a bad dream into a worse reality. The now almost-constant pain seared like fire through her stomach and she had to breathe deeply to prevent what little she had eaten in the last few days coming back up. Once the bitter agony subsided a little, she was aware of someone pulling at her sleeve. Bleary eyed, she twisted (a bad idea) to look at the girl in the bed next to her chair. "Hey. You okay?"

Ella smiled bravely, "I am okaa. How are you Sam?"

Sam smiled back, "I'm _okay_ too. Though I really shouldn't have taught you that word. It's slang."

"Slang?"

"Umm, It's a word we say when we are too…lazy to use another more descriptive phrase." She frowned. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you need something?"

"No, I'm well enough for now. I just wanted to talk to you." Sam glanced at the windows, it was dark.

"It couldn't wait till morning? You should rest."

"It won't take long. But there isn't much time left and I didn't want to wait alone."

"Hey! Don't talk like that." Sam admonished softly. "You're going to beat this thing remember. You just have to keep fighting like you promised you would."

"So I did. But I'm afraid you must forgive me Sam for I have not fought for over two days now."

"Why!"

"Teal'c could tell you. We spoke of it. I meant him to tell you in fact. But I couldn't sleep just now and I suddenly thought that maybe you'd rather hear it from me."

So Sam listened. And she heard with surprise and pity and a kind of anxious wonder about this 'angel' and her visit to Ella. It was possible she had been dreaming the whole thing, or worse, hallucinating. But maybe one of the Ancients was here. Hadn't Orio mentioned an 'dread angel'. And the villagers had thought they might be angels or demons when they came through the gate.

"Do you not believe me Sam?" Ella questioned, with only a little hurt in her voice. Sam sighed.

"To be honest, I don't know what to think. It's strange….but I've seen stranger things happen."

"Have you? I wish you'd tell me. I think I'll be leaving soon, but since I can't sleep while I wait, I wouldn't mind a story or two. You come from a different world, won't you tell me of it?"

Sam persuaded, pleaded, coaxed and commanded her in turn to have more hope, to ignore any 'angels' and fight to live. But Ella wouldn't listen. So finally, to please her young friend and to distract herself from the pain, she told her stories. Little things first, family holidays when she was a kid, the air force academy, the occasional incident at the pentagon. Then some of their adventures through the 'gate. Nothing of the Goa'uld, but the funny stuff. Meeting that weird culture from PX5 974 who thought Daniel's handshake was a proposition. They hadn't realised what was going on till halfway through the wedding ceremony. Daniel was almost married to a very large hairy native, whose gender they were never quite certain of. Then falling into that colourful 'mud' on PD6 837 which washed off easily except for their hair which was dyed a vivid blue for over a week, Teal'c had gotten lucky on that one. All the small, amusing little anecdotes that she could never talk about except with Janet over a coffee at lunch.

And later on, inspired perhaps by the strange things she had heard, or maybe just feeling the need to talk, Ella told her on stories. She spoke of her parents, who died only a few years ago by the same illness. How happy they had been here with their friends and close kin. How she, Fene, and Becali had grown up together.

Sam heard how Fene once fell in the river whilst trying to cross over on a log, and being so small she couldn't swim like the others and they'd thought her drowned. But almost half a mile down the stream she'd reappeared, clutching the back of a _Aimlish_, a kind of furry turtle. How angry their fathers had been and relieved the girls were. The next day Fene insisted on returning to the river to prove she could cross. They'd been caught by Ella's furious mother who had forbidden them from going near the river again,

They had of course, three days later when she'd sent them all out of the house for some reason. When they returned, triumphant, they found Ella's mother gone, and her father mourning. A few days later her father followed her mother to Haven, and Ella came to her Uncle's home.

They spoke of happier times, the people Ella knew, the mischief she and her cousins had wrought upon the villagers. They talked so long that the sun stretched tired arms of light into the sky and dawn loomed gray on the horizon. They sat for a while, exhausted till turning suddenly bright eyes to her friend, Ella spoke.

"It's time Sam."

"What?" Sam roused herself, blinking away sleep. "What is it?"

"It's time, I need to go outside."

"Outside? Why? Time for what?"

"You know."

"Ella-"

"Sam please, don't fight me now. I haven't the strength for it. Just…ask your friend Teal'c if he will help."

Sam stared, shocked, unsure. "Ella you aren't going to-"

"Sam, please?" Almost zombie like, she stood, stumbling on unsteady legs into the other 'room'. Teal'c lay at the far end. Staggering over, she tapped his arm clumsily, "Teal'c!" she whispered.

The Jaffa rose almost instantly, "Major Carter. Are you unwell?"

"It's not me, It's Ella. She says she needs to go outside." Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Did you enquire as to why?"

"Yes but she won't tell me. She just says it's 'time' whatever that means. Teal'c she thinks she's going to die."

"I am aware." Her friend hesitated,

"Teal'c?"

"Milliya is also convinced Ella is near death."

"I don't care what she thinks! I'm not going to give up on her." a pause, "Teal'c!"

"What do you suggest Major Carter?" someone shuffled in the next bed, they needed to get out of there. and talk to her?" Teal'c nodded in agreement and the teammates made their way out of the room.

* * *

Upon entering the dimly lit room, Teal'c perceived Ella was the only one awake save he and Major Carter. She leant against the wall in an attempt to sit up, her hair untidily gathered behind her head. She was so pale that one might have thought her to be dead if it was not for the life in her gaze. Indeed, she seemed more wakeful now than she in all the time Teal'c had known her.

As they approached she turned to look at them, a slight smile transforming her tired features.

"Sam, Teal'c, so you are real. I thought for moment you were all a dream and I passed on a long time ago." Perplexed, Teal'c stood next to her bedside, "I am as real as you are Ella."

She laughed, a clear childish sound. "Then you are a dream. It does not matter." her gaze flickered to Major Carter, "Do you forgive me Sam?" his teammate started,

"For what?"

"For not fighting. For not trying harder to hang on to the life you love so. But it is my time now, though I would not leave without your forgiveness if it could be prevented."

"Oh honey…" Major Carter leant forward to embrace the child, who responded eagerly. "There's nothing to forgive. But what do you mean it's your time? Is the pain getting worse?"

"No. The pain is gone now. If you help me outside you'll see what I mean." His friend glancing from Ella to him uncertainly, Teal'c stared at the child. Her green eyes shone with a silver lustre, perhaps the reflection of the moon through the windows, perhaps not. Though weary, she was fully awake, and seemingly not in pain. If she was telling the truth, remaining indoors would not save Ella. If the child was mistaken, granting her request would do no harm.

"I will assist you." he decided, stretching a hand to her. Ella seized it eagerly, pulling herself up with sudden strength. He placed an arm under her shoulders and bore most of her weight as they made their way outside.

"Hey!" Major Carter was suddenly next to them, wrapping a blanket round the girl. "It's cold out you know?" Ella smiled at her, before nodding again at him.

They were soon in the back 'garden'. Ella led them to the stream before she half collapsed, half lowered herself to the floor. Major Carter sat next to her, also exhausted by their trip. Teal'c joined them, unsure how events would now proceed. Ella trailed a hand through the softly running water. "Almost." She murmured, Teal'c was not sure she even knew they were present.

"Ella?" Major Carter prompted anxiously, "what's happening?" The girl jumped as though startled out of a dream. Yet she still smiled to her friend.

"I have a few minutes, it's close now. I feel.…." her voice faded, she stared down into the water. They waited.

"Ella?" Major Carter prompted again worriedly. Ella suddenly threw herself at his teammate, initiating what Colonel O'Neill referred to as a bear hug, though Teal'c had witnessed no large mammal other than humans performing the gesture.

"Thank you!" she cried out, joy and love and eagerness a rich mixture in her voice. "You made my final days here much easier. Without you it would have hurt much more." Ella released Major Carter and engaged him in the same uncomfortable ritual. "And you Teal'c, who held a foolish girl's _quasnia _though it sounded like a pretty dream." She freed him, and he felt suddenly bereft. "Bless both of you, may your lives be sweet and…" here she paused, looking softly Major Carter, "and may they not end till you have done all you wish."

Ella stood suddenly, facing them, her back to the stream. The stars seemed to shine, not through her, but certainly into her. Her lank hair was suddenly rich and flowing, her thin frame, full of strength. Her eyes gleamed like stars in a eager gaze. "My blessing!" she cried out again, brushing a hand against his friend's cheek, smiling radiantly to him…

And then she fell backwards towards the water,

They reached out for her,

And her body seemed to explode and scattered into silver comets, flying across the surface of the water. Till something like a magnetic force pulled them together into a glowing sparkling sphere. And with no warning or sound, it flew away, straight through the wall and into the forest beyond.

He looked at Major Carter, she stared back stunned.

And then she collapsed onto the grass.

* * *

Next chapter as promised! And speedily too! Please review? Otherwise I don't even know if people like what I'm writing! For all I know you might hate it! (In which case tell me and I'll quit whilst I'm behind!)If you can see a way I could improve, or have a good idea the storyline (which changes on an hourly basis) let me know! Here's an author begging :P Thanks to all my wonderful readers who took the time to read this lump of junk!


	14. Talking in the night

I know...I'm terrible! I honestly do mean to update but I forget! Anyway, moving on...

* * *

Daniel was dusting away the sand from a stone tablet. The desert wind stung against his face and hindered his progress. No matter how much sand he brushed away, there was always more. Just enough to make the writing indistinguishable. He dusted furiously with his purple toothbrush.

Wait….toothbrush?

The wind hissed past his ears, was that a voice?

"Doctor Jackson?"

Opening eyes he hadn't even realised were closed, he rolled over to face the voice. The blearily figure of an SF crouched next to his bed. "Doctor Jackson?" He asked again.

"Yeah?" God was that how he sounded?

"Doctor Fraiser wants to see you and Colonel O'Neill in the infirmary."

"Right." He forced his tired body into a sitting position, the SF stood back. Daniel frowned.

"Lieutenant."

"Sir?"

"Why are you in my quarters?" The SF grimaced,

"Colonel O'Neill ordered me to go and fetch you Sir, when you didn't wake up when he knocked."

"Right…Why didn't he come in himself?"

"He uh…said you got cranky when you were woken up." the lieutenant straightened, "Sir!"

Daniel smiled wryly, "Dismissed Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir." the SF practically ran out of the room. Must be new. Either that or Jack really went overboard in his description. He went to his wardrobe and started getting dressed.

By the time he got to the infirmary, Jack was already there talking to Dr Fraiser. And on a chair, in an isolation suit, sitting between them was…

"Fene?" Daniel asked confused, casting a questioning gaze towards Jack. His friend raised his eyebrows, Dr Fraiser looked round.

"Ah, Daniel. We were waiting for you." He nodded, eyes still on the young alien who stared stubbornly at the floor.

"What's up?"

"We're still trying to find that out." Jack sighed impatiently.

"It seems our little refugee decided to go for a walkabout. One of the Sf's caught her trying to sneak out of quarantine."

"Fene?" he crouched down, trying to meet her eyes, she avoided his gaze. "What's wrong? Don't you like it here?"

She muttered something very quietly. Daniel leaned closer, "What?"

"Want to go home."

"I know, you told us. But you're still sick, and here is the best place for you to be. Where people can look after you."

"I don't _need_ looking after! I need to go home!" She buried her helmet clad head in her arms, "Why won't you let me go home!" Dr Fraiser knelt beside him, her expression concerned.

"Fene? Fene, look at me." She spoke in that soft motherly tone she used only to Cassie. The sobbing girl looked up a little, still hiding her face. "We want to help you. But you need to tell us what's wrong. Are you in pain?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Do you feel dizzy? Sick?"

"No…it's…I feel wrong."

"Wrong?" Dr Fraiser frowned, "What do you mean honey?"

"I…I'm out of place. I shouldn't be here!" She was getting worked up again, the Doctor stood up.

"I think that's enough. Fene? Let's get you back to bed." She gently helped the child up, sparing Jack and Daniel a worried look before leading her back to isolation. They could hear her sobbing and almost screaming all the way back. "Take me home!"

They exchanged glances. Jack sighed heavily.

"Well that's not good."

* * *

Fire, burning, pain like hot knives searing up through her chest. Then stillness, silence, and something like death….

A voice came out of the quiet.

"Major Carter?"

It was familiar this voice, though she didn't understand the words. Comforting. But the voice was afraid.

"Major Carter!"

Something cold and sharp clawed its way into the peace, clutched her, and dragged her out towards a deeper darkness. Then a pinprick of light, bright and blurry shot through her.

She opened reluctant eyes.

She was in a room….memory crept back, the ward. It was dark, a concerned looking Milliya stood next to her, candle in hand. And on the other side…

"Teal'c" she whispered croakily, a little embarrassed at how weakly her voice came out. Teal'c immediately handed her a…goblet(?) full of water that seemed to materialise in his hand. She sipped, trying not to choke as the liquid seemed to clog in her throat. "What happened?"

The two exchanged looks over her, not good.

"You faded out. You and Teal'c took Ella outside. When she…" Milliya broke off, her face tighten, no…

"Ella." Sam whispered to herself, trying to hold back tears. "God, Teal'c, she…died." The pain in her head trebled, but it didn't matter. That poor kid…Muttering, the footsteps walking away, and when she opened her eyes again Milliya was gone. Teal'c's steady gaze was fixed on her.

"I do not believe she is dead Major Carter." Frowning a little, she tried to sit up, ignoring her teammate's disapproving look. Not dead? But they saw her -No. She just…changed somehow, into energy. Like-

"You think she ascended?"

"I am not certain. However I do not believe this to be an ordinary illness."

"You got that right." she whispered hoarsely. "Now we know where Oreo got that glow-in-a-bottle from."

"You believe he somehow captured his daughter after she was transformed?"

"I don't know how else he could have got it." Unless this world invented the bottlable light bulb."

"It seems unlikely." She could swear he was smiling. But something was still bothering her.

"But why would the Ancients create a virus to make people ascend? That's presuming this isn't some kind of natural phenomenon. Maybe the Ancients ascended this way? But Ella talked about seeing an 'Angel', who I presume was one of them, and I suppose they could be the ones helping people ascend...But why would they? What is so different here? And why do they look different? And why would the Ascended let themselves be trapped? We've never seen any evidence that they can be contained like that before-"

"Major Carter!" Teal'c was looking worried again. She hadn't realised she had been talking aloud. God her head hurt. She sank back against the pillows, "Sorry Teal'c."

Obviously relieved that she had stopped babbling, the Jaffa seemed inclined to be protective. "You should rest."

"So should you." She countered. Jaffa or not, the illness was taking a toll on Teal'c. His usually rich dark colour had faded to a faint brown, there were shadows under his eyes and his very stance suggested exhaustion.

Saying that, she was hardly one to talk.

Teal'c seemed to think so to, "My condition is currently less advanced than your own. And someone should keep watch. O'Neill and Daniel Jackson will return soon."

Oh yeah, she'd almost forgotten. Strange what illness could do to you. Her eyes were like lead, it was so hard to stay awake. She tried to concertrate. Her team…where were they?

"They should have been back by now." it had been weeks hadn't it? Or was it only days? How long had she been asleep?

"Perhaps. But we must not lose hope. They will return for us." Dear Teal'c, that unwavering optimisim. It was a lot stronger than her own.

God, if she was calling Teal'c 'dear' she really must be ill. She blinked rapidly, the pain in her head blurring her vision,

"Teal'c…" she whispered again, trying to hang on. A cool hand was placed on her suddenly burning forehead.

"Sleep Major Carter. All will be well."

And unable to do anything else, she slept.

* * *

I know I don't deserve it but please take a minute to leave me a review? It's a great encouragement to carry on writing ;) 


	15. Strange Things

One gloved hand loosely grasping his P90, the other holding the similarly covered hand of an alien child, Jack O'Neill stared unwaveringly forward as the gate was dialled. His face was a blank, but inside he raged.

"_You can't be serious." He'd said a few hours previously, slowly shaking his head, Hammond wasn't budging though._

"_Like it or not Colonel we have no right to detain her here if she wants to go home."_

"_Since when?"_

"_Since we became a civilised species Colonel. Doctor Fraiser has informed me that she hasn't yet been successful in finding a cure. And need I remind you that we have yet to retrieve your team from the planet. Perhaps returning the girl will make them more willing to release Teal'c and Major Carter."_

"_Not going to happen." Jack assured him, Daniel hastily stepped in,_

"_What Jack means, General, is that the people have preserved what remains of their society through quarantining the sick. They aren't going to break that tradition because we return a runaway to them."_

"_They'll just stick her in with Carter and Teal'c." He broke in, "They can't help her Sir."_

"_Neither can we Colonel!" _

"_General-"_

"_Jack, my decision is final. At fifteen hundred hours you, Doctor Jackson, and SG 12 will escort the girl back through the stargate. You will take her home and retrieve Major Carter and Teal'c."_

"_The Dicori won't like that." Daniel remarked softly. _

"_At this point Doctor Jackson, I don't give a damn what they like! Just get our people home!"_

So here they were. SG-12 behind him, Daniel stood on the kid's other side, Fene was barely strong enough to stand. Every now and again her hand tightened its grip and through the isolation suits they all wore, he could see her face pale with pain. Like Carter's face when they left-no, not left, were forced to go. Never leave anyone behind, never.

'But you did', his inner demon taunted, 'you left them to d-'

No. He wouldn't think of that. The gate opened with it's customary flare, settling back to that calm, gently rippling pool. They would get them back, he'd bring Carter and Teal'c home again.

Or die trying.

* * *

Teal'c breathed the fresh afternoon air deeply. He had been by Major Carter's side for many hours, and the atmosphere inside was stifling and dismal. His teammate was deeply asleep and Milliya seemed confident she was in no discomfort. At her assurance that she would remain by Major Carter's side, he had allowed himself to be persuaded to rest for a while. In truth his failing strength would not permit him to remain awake much longer or he would have refused to leave his teammate though she slept for a week. Out here at least, he would wake at any disturbance from outside. He told himself this was how he could best aid his friend. In truth he knew not how.

The woman, Milliya still wanted his help. Worse, several other inmates had been glancing at him from time to time, fearful hope in their eyes. It was wrong, he had no salvation to offer them! He could not even save Major Carter from her fate! If he helped them escape this place he would merely to helping spread death to more of their people. The thought was incomprehensible.

And yet, to return to the SGC, to be freed of the burden of his teammates fate, it was tempting.

Teal'c lay back on the grass and dreamed of ghosts.

* * *

They exited the gate uneventfully enough. SG-12 performed a standard sweep of the area whilst Jack considered. When they returned, he glanced down at Fene. The trip through the wormhole did not seem to bother her. The crying had stopped, instead she sat quietly on the stone steps of the stargate, Daniel crouched worriedly at her side. He met the archaeologist's gaze '_How is she?' _a minute shrug answered him, '_Not sure'_.

Never mind then. "Major Bexson, on our six, Samuels, Hansely, keep a lookout. Jameson, help Daniel, I've got point." The group silently assumed their appointed positions. "Let's get moving, we've got a lot of ground to cover before dark." after a minutes thought, "and keep an eye out for red flowers."

With a snort from Daniel, a few puzzled glances from SG-12, they moved out.

* * *

The first thing Sam noticed was that she was dreaming. She must be dreaming because although she was still in the ward, and still felt _terrible_, the irresistible urge to sleep was gone.

And the ward was empty except for a glowing angel at the foot of the bed.

"Don't be afraid" the vision spoke gently. "I mean you no harm."

Equipped with a halo, a soft yellowish aura, and wings so huge they nearly reached the ceiling, the being before her looked every bit like a storybook angel. Except that she wasn't. Because this wasn't a normal dream, and despite the illness, Sam doubted she was hallucinating. Hallucinations generally made a lot more sense, or at least they did whilst you were hallucinating them. Which meant what Ella saw was real, and this was…

"You're an ancient." She murmured, pulling herself upright, wincing a little. The angel's beautiful smile faded, leaving puzzlement.

"And you are not of this world. How did another of your race find the Dicori? This world has been deserted by the goa'uld for centuries."

Sam sighed, this was looking to be a lengthy conversation and though the exhaustion was gone, the pain was still very much there. "It's a long story, can you lose the halo? It's giving me a headache."

The ancient nodded, piercing blue eyes staring into her as a shimmer seemed to pass through the room. The aura faded, the wings and halo seemed to vanish into thin air, leaving a woman standing in front of her. With black hair straight from a shampoo advert, oddly bright eyes, and an almost ageless face, she was certainly like no human Sam had ever met. Neither did she look like Orlin; who had been indistinguishable from any normal guy until you spoke to him. The woman in front of her wasn't alien, just a little too perfect.

"Does this appearance surprise you human?" the soft voice came again, Sam jumped realising she'd been staring. Sunlight shone through the non-existent window making her eyes hurt. She shook her head,

"No…is this what you looked like before you ascended?" another nod, "My name is Major Samantha Carter of the planet Earth…" the rest of her sentence was lost as she coughed. "Dammit!"

The ancient walked round to the side of the bed. "I am Elara. You are not well Samantha Carter from Earth."

"No I'm not. Where are we anyway? Am I dreaming?"

"Not as you understand the term. This is real, though our conversation is not happening in the physical realm your consciousness normally inhabits."

Her head hurt again. "Then why am I still…like this."

"Your illness is not caused by the microscopic life forms that generally cause illness in your species. This is of a different kind; I'm afraid I cannot prevent your discomfort, even here." Sam nodded wearily.

"Why did you bring me here Elara? Why did you bring Ella here? What is this illness? And what the heck is going on!"

* * *

I know, I know! I keep promising to update! Is it really nearly a year since I started this? Long hiatus! I'm doing my best! Spend thirty seconds to review? Pretty please?


End file.
